


On Principal

by TheRedWulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Modern Era, Pregnancy, plot holes, plot holes everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Arya's school Principal Stannis Baratheon lends a helping hand to her guardian Sansa...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where I am going with this. But I am going. Forward only forward. Shouldn't be too long, but who knows!  
> I intentionally used PrinciPAL in the title. I did not mean princiPLE.  
> Gonna max out the rating for now, not sure where it will go. May dial it back but I doubt it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.

Sansa quickly made her way down the hallway, her heeled boots clicking with each step. The halls were familiar, though she had not walked them for some time, each side lined with lockers painted in a garish orange. 

Turning the corner she arrived at the secretary’s desk and the kindly older woman Doris, who she had gotten to know rather well, smiled, “Back so soon?”

“Yes” Sansa sighed. “Are they in there?” she motioned to the door. 

“Go on in, honey” Doris gave her an encouraging smile and Sansa passed the desk and knocked on the glass window of the door behind. She swallowed a lump in her throat as his familiar deep voice beckoned her in. 

As she entered the office she made sure to close the door, her eyes lingering on the name ‘Stannis Baratheon, Principal’ on the glass as it shut. Turning she saw Arya in her usual slumped position on the chair across from the large wooden desk. With a sigh she looked to Principal Baratheon who had stood up to greet her. 

“Miss. Stark, thank you for getting here so quickly” he spoke, motioning her to the empty chair before sitting once more. “As you are aware, this has become quite the bad habit.”

“I am very sorry” Sansa sat primly, setting her purse at her feet she placed her hands in her lap. “I had thought we were beyond this.”

And she had. Just over a year ago her parents, Eddard and Catelyn, had been killed in a car accident, leaving behind 5 children, 3 of which were under the age of 15. Their world had been shaken, the rug pulled from beneath their feet and in the span of a single day, Sansa had found herself mother to her 3 younger siblings at just 19 years old herself. 

She had hoped, vainly, that Robb would set aside his ‘sowing of wild oats’ to help her, but he had been gone for nearly 9 months, leaving Sansa to struggle on her own. It was fortunate that her parents had paid off their house years ago and made sure that they would be cared for financially should something happen. However what you can’t prepare for is the emotions of grieving children and their lashing out at school. 

For Rickon it was behaving wildly. For Bran it was being sullen and withdrawn and for Arya, Sansa signed to herself, Arya was a fighter. Literally. This of course had put Arya on the radar of Principal Baratheon from her very first week at Storm’s End High School. Sansa found herself here at least once if not twice a month, pleading with teachers and staff alike before practically begging Arya to just try harder. 

“I had hoped we were” Principal Baratheon agreed. 

Sansa looked back to the man who was clearly exasperated with her and her sister alike. He was young for a principal, perhaps in his early to mid thirties, and while his hair had been shaved quite short, she could tell it had been receding for sometime. He wore his usual crisp suit, a grey this time, with a white shirt and navy blue tie. What had struck her most the first time she met him was that while most school administrators had softer builds (in her experience), this man was tall, imposing and looked powerful merely sitting at his desk. 

“I told you Principal Baratheon” Arya’s outburst filled the room. “They were shoving Pod into a locker, I stopped them. I didn’t start it, I finished it.”

Stannis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Quite, but you still blackened Gendry’s eye and split the Reed boy’s lip. You should have found a teacher or administrator.”

“So they could do what? Help me dig Podrick out of the locker?” Arya argued. 

“Arya” Sansa looked to her sister, pleading silently with her. 

“No, this is stupid. I didn’t do anything wrong” Arya yelled. 

“Fighting is strictly against school policy, Miss. Stark, so you will be suspended” he paused. “Again.”

“Arya--” Sansa started.

Arya turned and fixed her with a heated glare, her deep brown eyes so full of pain that it made Sansa’s heart ache. Arya and their father had been very close, and she was not dealing well with his death and she was out of ideas on how to help. 

“This is your fourth suspension this year” Principal Baratheon continued. “And we’re only in the first semester. You still have well over 3 years left here, Miss. Stark, you cannot afford to rack up this many suspensions. I have been lenient, but I am running out of tolerance.” 

“We are both grateful for your patience with us,” Sansa pleaded. “I will talk with Arya and--”

“You’re not my mother” Arya spat. “You don’t need to talk to me about anything. I wish you would just leave me alone!”

“Miss. Stark” the principals’ voice cut through the tension in the room, his stormy blue eyes fixed on Arya. “If you would be so kind as to wait outside for your sister” he motioned to the door and with a violent shove to the chair, she stormed out of the office. 

Sansa recited every song she could think of in her head to quell the tears that were threatening to spill as a thick silence settled into the room. She heard him stand, moving around his desk before he pulled Arya’s discarded chair beside hers. 

“Miss. Stark” he said softly, and the deep soothing tone broke her, she choked on a sob, quickly covering her mouth. He produced a neatly folded handkerchief and offered it to her. She briefly wondered how old fashioned he must be if he still carried one, but gratefully took it, dabbing her eyes. 

“I am so sorry,” she whispered. “I have tried, I am trying. I don’t know what else to do.”

“I know we talked last time about the idea of grief counselling and I still believe that would be a diligent course of action,” he said. “I know that we also spoke about the involvement of the school board, should this behavior continue. Arya has already been labeled a problem student, 4 fights in 3 months. Not to mention her defiant behavior towards her teachers and her poor grades. If the school board gets involved it could bring your family into question” he said sadly. 

She remembered their conversation and it had haunted her ever since. If the school board thought that Arya’s behavior was a reflection of Sansa’s guardianship it could come into question. She had worked so hard to keep her family together through all of this, she did not want them parted now. 

Sansa wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I won’t let them take her, take any of them.”

“If Arya’s behavior continues you may not have that choice,” he stated. 

She met his eyes, seeing the kindness in their depths. He cared, that much was true. He cared about his students, even if Arya was doing her best to try his patience. 

“What would you have me do?” she asked him. 

“She should start talking with our school counselor after school a few days a week, and I think that finding a proper outlet for her anger, her energy, would help” he suggested. 

“Alright” Sansa nodded. “I can pick her up later on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so that could work” she reasoned. 

“You mentioned before that she was close with your father, was there anything they did together that she should perhaps resume?” he asked. 

“No, but --oh” Sansa had an idea. “My father fenced in college, and Arya always said she wanted to do the same like him.”

“I don’t know about giving her a sword just yet” he smirked and she found she liked the way it looked on him. Blushing she quickly turned away to dab her eyes with the kerchief once more. It would not serve her well to develop a crush on her sister’s principal. Though in truth it was probably too late to stop it now. “Have you heard from your older brother?” he inquired, remembering the last time they spoke of Arya’s problems she had mentioned being unable to get a hold of Robb. 

“No” Sansa shook her head. “I haven’t had time to worry, I have a 14 year old, a 10 year old and a 6 year old to worry about” she sighed. “And courses of my own at night” she ran her hands through her hair. “No, Robb is the least of my worries.”

“If I can ever be of any assistance, please do not hesitate to reach out” he assured her. “I can’t imagine what you or your family are going through, but you don’t have to do it alone” he grabbed one of his business cards from the desk and scribbled on the back. “This is my cell, I always have it on me.”

“Thank you” she whispered as she took the card. “Are you sure I won’t be bothering you?”

“Not a bother at all.”

“Thank you, Principal Baratheon, for all of your help,” she said.

“I am happy to help, and please call me Stannis” he insisted. 

“Fair is fair, just call me Sansa” she said and he gave a nod. They both stood then and he handed her the printout regarding Arya’s suspension and they exited the office to see Arya sulking on the bench across from the secretary. “Thank you Principal Baratheon--Stannis.”

“Try to have a good afternoon,” he said as the two Stark sisters walked back down the hallway. 

“You call my principal ‘Stannis’?” Arya rolled her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt in the front of Sansa’s SUV. It had been their mother’s, a dark red Chevrolet Tahoe that was able to fit all of the children in the back. 

“We’re on a first name basis thanks to you” Sansa replied. 

“He probably just wants to fuck you” Arya said snidely. 

“That is uncalled for and out of line” Sansa felt her cheeks heat at Arya’s crude words. “Stannis and I are trying to help you Arya. We don’t deserve your wrath.”

“Whatever” Arya lapsed into sullen silence as Sansa piloted the SUV towards the grocery store. She had just parked there earlier when Doris called, forcing her to re-buckle her belt and drive to the school instead. 

They rode in silence, only the sound of the road filling the car until they parked and Sansa shut off the engine, “I need you to understand something, Arya” Sansa started softly, turning in the driver’s seat to face her sister over the console. Though she rolled her eyes her Arya did finally look at her. “I know you’re mad and I know you’re hurting. But if you hit the school board’s radar, social services will come to investigate your behavior. Right now I have guardianship of you three by the skin of my teeth. I fight, I fill out paperwork, I cook, I clean and make sure that you are all healthy and as happy as I can make you. But in the end, I am _20 years old_. If they think that I am unfit, you three will be placed in foster homes” she took a deep breath, watching her words sink into Arya’s mind. “Stannis has bent over backwards to prevent that, but we _need_ your help. You’ll talk with Counselor Lannister twice a week and if I see you trying, I will find you a fencing instructor. But please, Arya, I need your help because you three are all I have left and I cannot---will not lose you.”

The silence between them was heavy, Sansa blinking away more tears as Arya processed what she had told her. Just when Sansa turned away, tucking her keys into her purse and preparing to leave the car she heard Arya softly say, “Okay.”

Stannis found himself once again thinking of Sansa Stark later that evening as he cooked himself dinner. When she walked into his office for the first time, he had been struck by her beauty. She was Arya’s opposite, tall, slender and with fiery hair and bright blue eyes that shone with every emotion. She also looked impossibly young. He had stupidly assumed that Arya simply took after Sansa’s husband. Until she corrected his calling her ‘Mrs. Stark’ to ‘Miss. Stark’ and explained that she was her sister’s guardian, he assumed she was married.

He never thought to question how relieved he had been at realizing that she was not. 

It was clear to him that Sansa was working very hard on her siblings’ behalf. He had gotten to know her and her situation well during her multiple visits to his office and he found himself speaking with the school’s counselor and psychologist in attempts to help them in anyway he could.

He found he quite liked her soft smiles and core of steel. It wasn’t just her beauty he admired, he could understand being left to care for a younger sibling. He had cared for his younger brother Renly after the death of their own parents. But Stannis had been 25 and Renly 17, it was not the same arrangement. 

He ground his teeth at the thought of Sansa’s older brother who had left shortly after their parent’s funeral and she had only had a handful of texts since then. Last Sansa had heard from Robb was a month ago, talking only of a girl named Talisa and never once asked about them. Sansa had been heartbroken. 

Giving her his cell phone number was an impulse, and perhaps a bit forward as he was the school principal, but he wanted her to know that she could reach out, that he would be a lifeline for her if she asked. 

Finishing his meal he efficiently did the dishes before moving to the couch to watch the news and continue reading the mystery novel he’d picked up while grocery shopping. His was a small life, quiet. No wife, no children, no pets. Just...quiet. 

For now.


	2. Part 2

Stannis was in his office when the sound of his cell phone ringing made him jump in surprise. It was not very often that anyone called him, his brothers were too caught up in their own lives to bother him, so he was hardly used to the sound. Looking to the screen it was a number he didn’t recognize and that had his heart racing. It couldn’t be…

“Hello?” he answered. 

“Stannis? Its Sansa, Sansa Stark” the breathless voice sounded on the other end. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked at the bell rang, signalling the end of school. 

“Yes, well no but” she cursed softly as the sound of dogs barking echoed in the background. “I hate to call, but I need a favor and I have no one else to call.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Bran and Rickon are both sick, really sick,” she sighed. “I had to get them from school and they have been puking all day. They’re finally asleep and I can’t leave them alone to get Arya” she broke off and her heard her softly cursing. “I have literally no one else….”

“I will bring Arya to the house after her counselling appointment” he said, knowing exactly what she was too afraid to ask. 

“I will cook you dinner, whatever you want. I am so sorry” she pleaded. 

“I will be here until then anyway, don’t worry. I will bring her home” he explained. 

“Arya won’t go with you unless you tell her ‘the pack survives’,” Sansa added. “It is a code thing…”

“I understand, smart thinking” he agreed. 

“Stannis” she sighed into the phone. “Just...thank you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” he cleared his throat, trying not to sound awkward. “And I am glad you called.” 

“Me too” she said softly before they ended the call. 

Checking the time, he worked on his emails a bit longer before shutting down for the day, grabbing his briefcase and making his way to Counselor Lannister’s office to wait. To say Arya was surprised to find him waiting would be an understatement. He stood as she approached, already wary of him. 

“I haven’t been in any fights” she stared suspiciously up at him. 

“I know,” he replied. “Bran and Rickon are sick, I am going to give you a ride home. Sansa said to tell you ‘the pack survives’.”

“Sick?” Arya asked, her care for her brothers evident. “How sick?”

“Sounded like the stomach flu” he said as they turned and made their way to the parking lot. 

“Ew” Arya muttered as he unlocked his black Audi sedan. “Nice car” she noted as she got in the passenger side. 

He didn’t reply, merely tossed his briefcase onto the backseat and slid into the driver’s seat, “Address?”

Arya leaned forward and typed it into the navigation screen in the dash. He was glad to see that it was in a nicer area of town, older houses, so he would guess that it was the family home and Sansa had managed to hang onto it. The drive passed in silence, neither of them very talkative people and soon he was parking in the driveway beside Sansa’s SUV.

“Thank you, Principal Baratheon” Arya said softly as she exited the car.

“I will walk you in” he said, shutting off the engine and following her to the door. 

Arya walked right inside, tossing her backpack into the foyer where several pairs of shoes rest. Two large Huskies soon ran to greet Arya before coming to sniff him as he stepped inside. 

“That’s Summer and Shaggydog” Arya pointed to the dogs as Sansa appeared. 

“Hi” she smiled as Arya and the dogs darted upstairs. 

Stannis smiled, feeling terrible for her, she looked a mess, clearly having a stressful day. It didn’t matter, he still found her just as beautiful. “Hi” he said weakly. She was barefoot in a pair of faded, torn jeans and a cropped grey t shirt that showed just the barest hint of midriff, her hair in a sloppy bun and her eyes red, clearly from crying. 

“I owe you, like, a hundred” she smiled as she moved to stand before him. 

“You don’t owe me” he assured her. 

“I do,” she replied. “Come on, don’t be a stranger. Can I offer you something to drink? Or---I’m sorry, I should have asked if you have to be somewhere.”

He felt the corner of his mouth quirk in a smile, “No, I have nowhere to be.”

Sansa never would have thought she would be sitting at her kitchen table enjoying lemonade with Stannis Baratheon. But here they were. She knew she looked like she’d been hit by a train, and exhausted beyond compare, but she was enjoying talking with him regardless. It was sad, she thought, but it was the closest she had been to a date since high school.

Today had been a long day. She had been about to run another round of errands before working on her homework when the elementary school had called to tell her that both of her brothers were in the nurse’s office and needed to go home. 

The drive home had been exciting to say the least, both boys holding plastic grocery bags just in case, and by the time they were home and had stopped puking she quickly bathed them and got them to bed before panicking at the time. She had stared at his business card for ten minutes before she dialed his number. She had no one else in town she could trust with her sister, or that she wanted to call, and he had sounded so reassuring on the phone, his deep voice as confident as always.

“So what exactly are you studying?” he asked her as she refilled their lemonade. 

“Education” she laughed. “Go figure.”

“Have you always wanted to teach?” 

She nodded, sitting back across from him, “That was my goal in high school, my eventual college goal at least. I am taking online courses as I can. It will take a while, but I want to continue with it.” 

“I admire your dedication, I know this situation can’t be easy,” he said. 

“Not at all” she laughed, the tone tinged with sadness. “Sometimes I feel like I am losing my mind.”

“Understandable” he nodded as a small boy appeared in the kitchen. 

“Hey bud, are you alright” Sansa was instantly moving to kneel before him, her tone soft. 

“Thirsty” the boy, who could only be 6-year old Rickon, said. 

“I will give you some water but you need to be easy on your tummy, alright?” Sansa filled a plastic cup with water and helped him to sip it. “Alright?” she asked and when Rickon nodded she scooped him up and he clung to her neck as any boy would their mother. “I will be right back” she said to Stannis and he could only watch as she carried her brother back up to bed. 

As he watched, he noticed the wall to the right of the kitchen was filled with framed photographs. Standing he made his way to them, looking over them all. An older couple he assumed to be her parents smiled back from their wedding photo, and another where they both held small children, Robb and Sansa he guessed. All of the photos showed the Stark’s with smiles on their faces, even Arya who was often photographed with her father. 

When he reached a photo of Sansa he stopped, admiring how carefree her smile was. She was on the beach, clad in a white summery dress, her red hair flying around her. She looked happier than he had ever seen her and he found himself wondering if she would ever be that happy again. 

“That was the summer before the accident” her soft voice sounded beside him. “My mom took the photo.” 

“You look happy” he felt stupid stating the obvious but he didn’t know what else to say.

“We all were,” she said with a somber smile. “Are you hungry? I am going to cook for Arya and you’re welcome to stay.”

“I--”

“Don’t worry, she eats in her room” Sansa added, guessing his discomfort. “Her and I...we didn’t get on the best when things were good. And now ...well, you certainly know how it’s going.”

“Alright” he gave a nod. “On the condition that I help cook.” 

Arya descended the stairs slowly, surprised to hear a sound she hadn’t heard in a very long time. Laughter. She crouched towards the bottom steps of the staircase, giving her a view in to the kitchen and she watched as her sister and Stannis were cooking, both of them stopping to talk softly or laugh before resuming what they were doing. 

It was strange, she admitted. She had only ever seen Principal Baratheon behind his desk as he tried to convince her to stop fighting. Riding home with him had been just as awkward as imagined. Now his suit jacket and tie had been discarded, his sleeves rolled up and he looked almost relaxed. As he watched Sansa his eyes were soft, the wrinkles on his forehead gone. And Sansa…

She hadn’t seen Sansa smile, truly smile, in a long time. 

She wasn’t dumb, she knew that all of the fallout of their parents’ death had fallen squarely on Sansa’s shoulders thanks to Robb leaving them all behind. She knew that Sansa had received a scholarship to some fancy college, they had all gone to dinner as a family to celebrate. She knew that Sansa had given that up to stay home after the accident. 

She had been so caught up in her own anger that she hadn’t, realized that Sansa was working so hard to avoid the family being split up and sent to foster care. They all missed their parents and Arya missed her father more than anything in this world. But they couldn’t go back now, they could only go forward. 

Her attention was drawn back to the kitchen as she watched Stannis explaining something she couldn’t hear as he added ingredients to the pot on the stove, Sansa watching him with soft eyes. She had never seen her principal smile before now, but he did as he watched Sansa and it made him look much younger. 

She stood, purposefully making noise as she approached the kitchen, deciding that maybe her principal wasn’t such a bad guy after all. After all, if he could make Sansa laugh like that, he had to be at least a little cool...


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family ties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you're giving this story so far! <3 You are amaaaazing!

When she realized that she had folded the same shirt of Rickon’s for the tenth time, she shoved it into the drawer and slammed it shut.

“Stupid Stannis Baratheon” she cursed, picking up the laundry basket and moving to Bran’s room where she tucked his clothes away. “Stupid man with his stupid blue eyes” she muttered. “And his stupid cooking.” 

Moving from Bran’s fairly neat room to Arya’s disaster of a room, she grabbed what she assumed was dirty clothes, since it was on the floor in a heap, and stuffed it into the now empty basket. She paused at the sight of the photo on Arya’s nightstand, it was her sister and their father, both of them in ridiculous fishing gear as they sat beside a lake. Arya was smiling, happy, something she hadn’t seen in a while. 

Though each day was incrementally easier, they all laughed less these days. She couldn’t even remember the last time she laughed before Stannis----”Argh!!” she turned from the photo and stormed down the stairs. “Stupid man with stupid sexy forearms” she muttered. “Stupid voice, stupid---”

“Gods you’re talking to yourself now.” 

Sansa screamed at the sound of the voice in the foyer. Her eyes wide, “Jon, oh my Gods” she dropped the basket and ran to hug her favorite cousin. 

“Hey Sans” he hugged her back, the pine scent of him oddly comforting. 

“You’re here” she pulled back with a smile. 

“For a week just about” he nodded. “They’re servicing all of the equipment and I would have been confined to a desk, so I figured I would pop down.”

Jon had grown up beside them after his own mother passed away when he was ten. Like their father he had a great love of the wilds of the North and so pursuing forestry made perfect sense. He was currently stationed at The Wall, in the far North and they hadn’t seen him in months. Most of the time he was hiking around the wilds, camping and was impossible to get ahold of. He had been down for Christmas last year, which was their first Christmas without their parents, and he had been a godsend.

Admittedly she had been a brat to him when they were children and she had apologized for that in her teens. Now she was grateful to have him, she had learned the value of having someone she could depend on when the world was falling apart.

“That is actually perfect” Sansa said. “Rickon has this play at school and you can go with us and Arya…”

“How is she?” Jon asked, his dark eyes solemn. 

“Not good. She’s been fighting at school a lot, thankfully her principal has been incredible, amazing really” Sansa felt her cheeks heat. 

“Ah, would he be the man with the stupid sexy forearms then?” Jon gave her a small smile. 

“Am I stupid?” she asked, her voice soft. 

“Not at all” Jon paused. “Well, I have to meet him first and then I can let you know for sure.”

“Come” Sansa pulled him further into the house. “I’ll make coffee and then we can surprise Arya when we pick her up.”

Stannis was walking to his car coincidentally around the same time that Arya was leaving her appointment, not because he wanted to have a chance to see Sansa of course but because he was done for they day. He ground his teeth, alright he wanted a chance to see her, he begrudgingly admitted as he entered the parking lot. 

A scream startled him and he turned to see Arya throwing herself into the arms of a dark haired man who stood with Sansa and the boys. Robb, he would assume, flitting back into their lives only to leave again. He could punch that foolish boy.

Sansa was smiling, beautiful as always in jeans and a sweater, and when she looked up to him she waved him over. Ignoring that he’d been caught watching her, he made his way to the happy reunion. 

Up close he realized that the man had the same dark hair and eyes as Arya, and a smiling face that he recognized from the photographs in the kitchen. He was also shorter than Sansa, with the stocky Northern build. 

“Stannis,” Sansa said as he arrived. “This is our cousin Jon, he lives at The Wall but decided to surprise us this week. Jon this is Stannis Baratheon.”

Cousin, not brother. Good, he wouldn’t have to punch someone on school grounds. Jon smiled in what he took as recognition and he wondered if perhaps Sansa had talked about him to her cousin. The two men shook hands, “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s perfect” Rickon screeched, running along the grass. “He can see my play!” The boy’s energy was quite the contrast to his brother who stood calmly by Sansa’s side, watching everyone intently.

“Yes, Rickon is very excited about his ‘History of Westeros’ tomorrow night at Storm’s End Elementary” Sansa laughed. “He is playing Fat King Robert.”

“A distant relative of mine that I am grateful not to resemble” Stannis couldn’t help but tease her. 

“You should come” Jon invited, looking him in the eye. If Stannis was not mistaken this young man was measuring him up. “Join us.”

Stannis looked to Sansa who was smiling but blushing softly, the pink of her cheeks just barely visible. 

“Play then Pizza Sam’s!?” Arya asked, her voice more hopeful than he had heard it in a long time. It was obvious that she was close to their cousin. 

“Of course” Jon nodded at Arya. “It’s tradition” he looked back to him. “What do you say?”

“That’s what you’re going to wear?” Arya asked as she looked at Sansa’s reflection in the mirror. 

Sansa sighed, “It’s a play, Arya, not a fashion show” she crossed to her dresser and put the simple stud earrings in. 

“Whatever” Arya, clad in combat boots, ripped jeans and a black hoodie, sighed. 

“What’s wrong with jeans and a sweater?” Sansa asked but Arya was already walking away. With a groan Sansa checked the time, swearing softly. “Guys, let’s roll!” she called to the house as she made her way downstairs and slipped on her flats. Laughter and chattering voices filled the house and she allowed herself to enjoy the sound for the briefest of moments before grabbing her keys and purse. “Ready? Rickon your costume is all in there?” she asked and he nodded enthusiastically. With a nod, they piled out into the car, Jon in front and the kids in the back, and made their way to Rickon’s school. 

If ever she was grateful for Jon’s presence, it was now. Surrounded by other happy families, proud parents everywhere, she was glad that he was there to be a rock for Arya. It was glaringly obvious that Sansa was too young to be a parent, and she felt oddly out of place. 

“We’re going to get seats!” Arya announced and she, Bran and Jon made their way to the rows of folding chairs set out in front of the stage. 

Sansa saw Rickon to his teacher, who quickly ushered him backstage to get ready. Alone, she took a deep breath and faced them room. 

“Don’t let them smell your fear” a deep, soothing voice she knew so well reached her and she turned to see Stannis holding two, rather small, paper cups of punch. “Shot of fruit punch? For the nerves?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, “Thank you. I am glad you’re here.”

“Well as one of three school principals in Storm’s End, we try to extend olive branches for events,” he said. “And I _was_ invited.”

“Yes, and Pizza Sam’s after don’t forget” Sansa nodded. 

“Of course” he watched her closely, glad that tonight her smile did reach her eyes. She may not be a parent, but she was proud of her siblings nonetheless. And Jon’s visit was obviously helping with the tension in the house. In fact, Arya hadn’t been in his office all week and that must be some kind of record. He dreaded the sadness would return the moment Jon left again. 

“SAN!” Arya yelled, now standing on a folding chair and drawing gazes from those around her. 

“She’s a wildling” Sansa sighed. “Come sit with us” she encouraged and they walked together through the crowded gym, him painfully aware of the curious gazes the other teachers and administrators were giving him. He was, if anything, notoriously aloof. When he did attend an event, he didn’t usually talk to anyone unless he had to and here he was now, with who was no doubt the most boisterous family in the room.

“Jon” he greeted the man with a handshake. They had claimed part of the front row, Jon sitting beside Arya, and with Bran beside her that left two chairs before the aisle. Sansa sat beside her quiet brother and Stannis, taking a steeling breath, sat beside her. His wide shoulders and long legs were not exactly easily confined in the folding chair, so they were closer now than they had been since they’d cooked in her kitchen. Her warm thigh pressed against the length of his, her shoulder brushing his as she settled in and the soft scent of her perfume danced around him. She had no right looking this beautiful at a school play, for the Gods’ sake. 

The lights flickered signalling the start of the play and they settled in to watch forty-five minutes of awkward elementary theatrics. As far as school plays went, it wasn’t terrible, he had even found himself chuckling as the kids would smile and wave to their parents at terrible moments. Rickon’s small body was overpowered by an enormous fake belly as he stepped up to speak his lines, and as he glanced to Sansa he could see the love and pride shining in her eyes. 

Once it was over, they all clapped and watched the silly curtain call before the parents began to stand and wait for their children. 

“PIZZA SAM’S!” Rickon’s scream echoed as he ran from backstage into Sansa’s arms. 

“It’s time!” Arya pumped a fist in the air. 

“You’re coming right?” Sansa asked, smiling over Rickon’s curly hair. 

“Yes” he found himself saying. “I have my car, so I will meet you there?” 

“Sounds good” she nodded and they shuffled out of the gym. 

Pizza Sam’s was not only a large pizza joint, but also had a huge room of arcade and video games attached to the entire right side. This, Stannis learned, was a ‘Stark Celebration Tradition’. Rickon’s first big play deserved it, Jon had declared as the kids ran inside. 

Stannis found himself sticking close to Sansa as she ordered pizza for the family while Jon was off in the arcade with the kids. Even Bran was playing some sort of driving game and looked happy. As she tucked her wallet back in her purse he grabbed the pitcher of lemon-lime soda, another treat and cups, as they picked out a large booth. 

“I know its loud” Sansa sighed as she sat on the padded bench. “So thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me” Stannis gave a nod, sliding in beside her. 

“They haven’t wanted to come here since before…” she noted, watched as Arya and Jon played a very hands on game of air hockey. “I am glad for Jon’s visit.”

“He seems to be able to get through to Arya” Stannis noted the change in the girl. 

“He always has” Sansa confirmed. “They were very close, she was heartbroken when he moved so far away. Enough about that” Sansa turned to him on the bench seat. “I am not going to waste my fifteen minutes of me time, so tell me, where did you learn to cook?”

Jon looked to where Stannis and Sansa were talking softly in the booth they’d chosen, heads bent together so they could hear each other in the loud restaurant. “How long has that been going on?” he asked Arya who scoffed. 

“No idea. I thought he was made of stone” Arya laughed. 

No, Jon mused, the man sitting with Sansa was not made of stone. No stone would look at a beautiful woman that way. Stern and distant he may be, that man was as drawn to her as she was to him. Magnets, Jon mused. He’d seen Stannis approach Sansa in the school’s gym, watched their soft exchanged before Arya screamed at them. The pieces were there, they just needed a catalyst, he felt himself smirk. 

“Up for some mischief?” he asked Arya.

“Aren’t I always?” she gave him the biggest ‘duh’ look he had ever seen. 

“Alright, once we eat, follow my lead” he tossed her the air hockey puck. “Best of three?”

“Yeah” she started the machine and dove back to defend her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's that I hear? Is that the sound of the fluff-train coming into the station? Hope y'all have your tickets ready...


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sentimental journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard, *toot-toot* Fluff train, let's go!

After consuming a shocking amount of pepperoni pizza, all of the Starks and Stannis were too full to move. Bran and Rickon looked ready to fall asleep at any moment, both of them exhausting themselves on driving and shooting games before Sansa forced them to eat. 

“Alright, time for bed I think” Sansa smiled as Rickon began to drift off. 

“I’ll get him” Jon scooped the boy up as they slid out of the booth. “Arya, can you get the door” he asked and Sansa handed her sister the car keys to help Jon, Bran following behind them.

Stannis and Sansa placed the cups and plates in the designated return area and made their way out, only to find her car running already. Stannis looked then, catching on to the identical smirks Jon and Arya wore as they slid into the driver and passenger seat. They’d been thoroughly outplayed. 

“What…” Sansa looked to her cousin as he rolled down the driver’s window. “Jon…”

“It's friday night, San” Jon gave her a kind smile. “Enjoy it. Have fun you two.”

“Jon...” she looked shocked as the SUV backed out of the space and pulled away. Stannis almost burst out laughing at Arya who had her tongue out in defiance as they pulled away. “Jon!”

He moved beside her, “They’re not very subtle, are they?”

“I’m so embarrassed” she admitted. “They think you and I...oh Gods.”

“They’re not wrong” he admitted softly and her gaze swung to his. 

“Stannis” she spoke softly. “My life is a mess….”

“I have recently discovered I rather like ‘mess’,” he assured her. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he offered her his hand. “Come. It’s early yet.” He was grateful when she didn’t hesitate, entwining her slender fingers with his, warm palms finally meeting. He led her to his car, neither of them speaking but choosing instead to bask in their private moment together. Unexpected though it was, he wasn’t going to waste it. 

Sansa couldn’t help but watch him as he piloted the rather sleek Audi sedan through the streets of Storm’s End. He didn’t have his usual suit on, she’d noticed back in the gym, just dark slacks and a pale blue button down that brought out his eyes. She found the more casual dress suited him and she wondered if he even owned jeans. 

He was a good man, she had known that from the first moment she met him. He was stern but fair, more than fair considering Arya had been testing his patience at every turn. But she never saw him lose patience or get angry, he would merely pause and wait for Arya to calm and resume once more. 

She was ashamed to admit that in her high school years, she wouldn’t have spared Stannis a second glance. She was too caught up in her own shallow life, something she wished she could change now. She would have spent more time with her parents, less time arguing with her mom and more time laughing. The past year had forced her to grow up, to mature. Now, when she looked at Stannis she saw past the stoic set of his brow and saw a man who cared deeply, a strong, gentle and brave man. 

He must be brave if he wen to Pizza Sam’s with them, she mused. Even though he had initially looked quite uncomfortable in Pizza Sam’s, soon he had relaxed and jumped in to help dole out pizza slices when it arrived. 

And while not traditionally handsome, she found his sharp features attractive and his presence quite...well, she turned away from him blushing.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked, glancing her way quickly before turning back to the road. 

“I was thinking about you, actually” she admitted. 

“Ah” he inclined his head. “Not badly, I would hope.”

“No” she laughed softly as he pulled into the parking lot of the Storm’s End Gardens. “Oh!”

“They have open receptions every Friday night” he said as he parked the car. “I had thought it would make a nice first date, if I ever had the courage to ask you.”

She smiled over at him, “Well then you’re in luck that I was abandoned in a parking lot earlier today.”

“Go on a date with me, Sansa Stark” he asked softly, his eyes dark, serious. 

“When?”

“Now.”

“I’d love to, Stannis Baratheon.”

Hand-in-hand they walked along the winding trail that would take them through the sprawling garden. Twinkle lights were strung on wires above them and along tree branches. It was romantic, which is why it had stuck in his mind every time he thought of asking Sansa out. And he had thought about it often, always swallowing the words before he could voice them. He had a professional reputation to maintain and while she wasn’t technically a parent to one of his students, it was tricky all the same. 

But these past weeks, seeing behind the poised guardian she was in his office, seeing into her home and into the heart she had dedicated to her siblings, he was no longer able to resist her. Sure, she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But beauty was skin deep and faded over time, and he found that her beautiful soul made her all the more attractive. If he was being honest, in her torn jeans, cropped shirt and messy bun he found her even sexier than she was now in the dark jeans and soft grey sweater she’d worn to the play. In truth, she was the whole package. 

“It's beautiful here,” she said in awe beside him. While they held hands, she also held his bicep with her other hand, hugging close to his side to rest her head against his shoulder. 

“When I was young, my mother used to garden” he shared with her. “She always smelled like flowers.”

“If I had time I would love to have a flower garden” Sansa said. “Does your mother still garden?”

He shook his head, “No my parents passed away almost ten years ago now.”

He felt her hand gently squeeze his and he returned it, thank her for her comfort, “I am sorry.”

“Know that while it will always hurt, it does get easier. I promise you that, Sansa.”

“Thank you” she held his hand tightly as they walked. “Oh look” they turned to see the large pavilion in the center of the garden had a small band playing old standards from the 1940’s. 

“Dance with me?” he asked, looking to the small, uncrowded dance floor as the band began to play Glenn Miller’s ‘Moonlight Serenade’. She nodded enthusiastically and he guided her to the floor to pull her into his arms. 

“Stannis Baratheon” she chided. “You didn’t tell me you could dance” she beamed as he held their joined hands up, one hand on her back. Her own hand was at his strong shoulders, lightly touching the muscle there. 

“Another insistence of my mother’s” he replied as he led them around the floor. “I have not had occasion to use it for some time.”

She bit her lower lip, “You don’t…do this, often, then?”

His stormy eyes were dark, “No. I don’t...no.”

“Why not?” she asked. “You’re handsome, solid career--” he gave an odd sort of scoff and she paused. “You are handsome Stannis, I noticed that the first moment I saw you” she felt her cheeks heat and she looked away. 

“I have never been good with women or romance” he said gruffly. 

“Well you seem to be doing alright from my view,” she assured him, her fingers grazing the warm skin of his neck. 

“You’re different” he admitted softly, pulling her closer with still a respectable distance between them. They were in public after all. 

“Stannis” she whispered softly. 

“Hmm?” he answered.

“Thank you, for this” she moved herself closer to the warmth of his chest. She knew that if he did not kiss her in the next few seconds she would go insane. Her heart would beat right out of her chest and she would possibly cry. She wanted, more than anything, for him to kiss her. 

“You’re welcome” his deep voice as barely audible as he too moved closer. 

“Stannis” she sighed as he moved closer still, their feet slowing until they were standing against each other. She felt it as he released her hand, as he cupped her cheek and her arms went around his neck, the song changed, to something more uptempo, but neither of them paid it any mind because they were having an entire conversation without ever having to speak. 

Her eyes fluttered shut a moment before his lips met hers. Though tentative at first, his lips that were usually in a frown were soft and gentle, made to kiss her. She returned his kiss and soon he hauled her against the wall of his chest, both of them lost in each other.

Neither cared that the other couples were still dancing around them, the band playing on. They had found their own world and never wanted to leave it. 

“Thank you again” she whispered softly as they stood on her doorstep. 

“It was my pleasure” he kissed her softly. “I would very much like to take you out again.” 

“I would love that” she paused then frowned. “I have never had to get a sitter before.”

“A few of the older students at the school do it, I can help” he said. “We could all go out too, I don’t mind sharing you.”

“I should appreciate time for us too” she admitted. 

“We will figure it out as we go, Sansa” he gave her another soft, lingering kiss. 

“Alright” she smiled. “Don’t be afraid to text, or call.”

“I won’t be” he nodded. “Have a good night.”

“You too” she watched as he took several steps back toward his car before turning back. “Stannis---” 

Her words cut off as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her senseless before moving away once more, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight” she laughed softly, watching as he drove away. Stepping inside to a house that looked like a bomb went off in it. Toys and shoes littered the entryway, there was even part of Rickon’s costume hanging on the stair railing. She leaned against the front door and smiled, not even the mess could dull her happiness in this moment.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff train a keep on moving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and love for this are giving me life!!! <3 <3 <3

“Well?” Jon prompted the next morning as they met in the kitchen to enjoy a cup of coffee before the others began to stir. 

“You embarrassed me” Sansa chided, pouring them each a mug. 

“So?” he shrugged. 

“But it was perfect” she beamed. 

“He is really into you, San. Gods I thought he was going to hit me at Arya’s school” Jon chuckled, putting a bit of sugar in his cup. 

“Thank you, Jon, for taking them home,” she said as they moved to the kitchen table. “I didn’t know it, but I needed it.”

“You work really hard Sansa” Jon reasoned. “Gods, I am exhausted after just one evening. You didn’t warn me they’d have a second wind the instant they had their pajamas on.”

Sansa laughed, “He took me to the Storm’s End Gardens” she blushed. “It was lovely.”

“Arya and I ate popcorn and watched kung-fu” he chuckled. “I talked with her a bit. She said she is really trying. I didn’t know, about social services” he frowned. 

Sansa nodded, “Keeping them was a lot of red tape, Jon. I was scared for a long time. I am still scared.”

“Why didn’t you say something? I could have come to help” Jon paused. “Robb----”

“Robb doesn’t matter” Sansa cut him off. “And you’re only 25, just starting out at The Wall, I wasn’t going to ask you to give that up.”

“So instead you gave up your dream?” Jon asked softly. 

“Not given up, moved it aside” she reasoned. “I am taking courses online, slowly. Family is more important. Rickon is adjusting well enough, but Bran and Arya are different. They had more time with Mom and Dad. My focus is on them.”

Jon gave a sad nod, “Promise if you need help that you will call.”

“If it gets that bad, I will” she assured him. “When do you have to leave?”

“Three days from now” Jon replied. “Why, want me to babysit while you have another date?”

“Jon!” she laughed as Arya joined them, immediately setting about pouring her favorite cereal. 

“Admit it” Arya said putting the milk away and shoving a spoonful of Lucky Charms into her mouth. “We’re the best wingman team, ever.”

Sansa sat at her vanity table, staring at her reflection for several long minutes. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that she was nearing 21 and the ‘mother’ of three children. She had always imagined that she would have children someday, but not so soon, she sighed sadly. Looking around the master bedroom, sometimes it felt odd sleeping here. 

She had not intended to move into the master bedroom, not so quickly, but when Bran started to outgrow his shared room with Rickon (and express exasperation with Rickon’s non stop energy) several months ago, she had given him her old room and tackled the task of clearing out her parents’ room. She had put their wooden queen bed frame in the garage and recycled the old mattress before finding a ‘new’ antique brass bed frame and mattress on sale. It would have been too weird sleeping on her parents' mattress.

She had been able to pack away and sort out knick-knacks without issue, it was when she had come to the closet that she had stopped. Stepping into the walk-in closet attached to the ensuite bathroom, the smell of her mother’s perfume had overwhelmed her and she had sat on the floor and cried. Fortunately the others were at school and she was able to clean herself up before going to pick them up. 

Arya had noticed Sansa’s old empty room right away, glaring daggers at her as she told Bran he would finally have his own space. Sansa had ignored her sister. It made no sense to leave a bedroom vacant and if they wanted to keep the spare room open for Jon, there was no other way.

Now, as she readied for her upcoming evening with Stannis, she wondered, briefly, if she was dragging him into madness with her. Her life _was_ a mess, but he was so strong and so caring that she couldn’t resist him. When he held her she felt whole, felt safe, happy and _home_. He knew she had a complicated situation and didn’t seem scared by it. She supposed he wasn’t afraid of children, he had been a teacher. 

She gave an odd laugh, she was a mother to 3 and she had never lain with a man, go figure. She hadn’t dated much in high school, more focused on choir club and spending time with her best friend Jeyne. But the accident changed everything, even her friendship with Jeyne. Jeyne who looked so uncomfortable at the funeral and whose presence faded away little by little after Sansa broke the news that she wouldn’t be going to King’s University with her after all. Some friend, Sansa could look back and shake her head. After high school, family became her focus and she had never been truly kissed until Stannis and their ‘date’ two days ago. 

Stannis, she smiled checking the time. He would be here soon. Jon was watching the others for her once more before he returned to The Wall. Bless him, she laughed softly. 

A knock at the open bedroom door had her turning to see Arya standing there, looking unsure of herself in her usual boots, jeans and tshirt, “Are you okay?” Sansa asked. 

“Yeah,” Arya nodded. “Principal Baratheon is here, downstairs I mean.”

“Oh, I didn’t know” Sansa stood, slipping into her low heels. 

“You really like him, huh? You don’t think he’s boring?” Arya asked. 

“I do like him, and he isn’t boring. Not to me” Sansa replied. 

“They call him ‘Stone Cold Stannis’ at school” Arya shrugged. “He doesn’t seem like it, with us at least…”

“He isn’t stone cold at all,” Sansa moved to her sister, touching her shoulder, grateful when Arya didn’t shrug the touch away. “He has a big heart and he’s a good man, just quiet.”

“Like Dad?” Arya said, not meeting her gaze. 

“A little, yeah” Sansa replied honestly. 

“Alright” she gave a shrug and made her way back down the hall to her room. Sansa grabbed her shawl and made her way to where Jon and Stannis were talking softly near the door. As she approached she saw Stannis look to her and smile, his eyes dark as he watched her. 

When Sansa had told him that Jon had offered to watch the children for another evening while they went out, he had jumped at the chance. While he didn’t have a problem sharing her, he would appreciate any time he could spend alone with her. 

Gods, he had thought of nothing but her all weekend. Their dance, their kiss at the gardens and kissing her goodbye seemed to replay in his mind as he went about his regular Saturday routine of chores and errands. Today, his usual lazy Sunday where he caught up on the paper and read, he suddenly found his house quiet. Too quiet. He found himself wondering what it would be like to sit with Sansa on a quiet Sunday morning, perhaps in the kitchen, sharing a quiet moment before the house woke to chaos. It was disconcerting. 

Not that he didn’t like children, he wouldn’t have become an educator if he didn’t like them, but because he had always lived a solitary, quiet life that suddenly the idea of filling it with her, and her siblings was overwhelming. At one point, when trying to focus on his reading, he had imagined adding children of their own to the mix. Gods, that would be a full house. Then he silently cursed himself for getting ahead of things. He had never pictured having children of his own before now, so why was it on a marquee running through his brain. 

Simple, he scoffed to himself, he had watched as she cared for her siblings and if they were to have a child of their own, she would be just as loving. Just as breathtaking. 

Knocking on her front door promptly at 6pm on Sunday night, he was met with Jon’s smiling face. The younger man wore sweatpants and a baggy shirt, Arya beside him as they welcomed him inside. 

“I’ll get her” Arya sighed, trudging upstairs. 

“Thank you, by the way” Stannis told Jon. “For Friday.”

“While I am glad you enjoyed it, I didn’t _really_ do it for you” Jon said, giving a crooked smile. 

“I know that. But I am still thanking you, she doesn’t think of herself much” Stannis replied. “So, thank you.”

Jon gave a nod, “For what it's worth, if I could find Robb, I would drag him back. She has too much on her plate.”

“If you find him” Stannis stated simply. “Tell him he doesn’t deserve to come back. A man who shirks his duty to his family, especially to children, is no man. As for Sansa, I will take care of her, don’t worry.”

“I agree, and I know” Jon nodded as Sansa appeared on the stairs and Stannis could only focus on her. She looked stunning, simply stunning. She wore an elegant long sleeved black wrap dress that fell past her knees, her hair tamed into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. She wore low heels and carried an ivory shawl. She was perfect. 

“You look beautiful” he told her softly as she reached his side. 

“Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself” she beamed. 

“Alright kids, don’t stay out too late. It _is_ a school night after all” Jon smirked. 

“Thank you Jon,” Sansa hugged him briefly before they made their way out the front door. 

As soon as they were beside his car, hidden from view by the garage, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly as her arms wound around his neck. She melted against him, her lush curves driving him wild and it took everything in him to remember that they were in a driveway in a suburban neighborhood where anyone could see. 

Reluctantly he pulled back, breaking their kiss but not letting her go, “It’s hardly been two days, but I missed you. Missed this.”

“Me too” she smiled up at him. 

“Come,” he opened to passenger door to help her inside. “We have a reservation.”

“You’re being romantic” she smiled up at him. “I like it” he laughed and closed the car door, rushing around to slide into the driver’s seat. 

“Gods this is really good,” she said softly as she took another bite of her lasagna at the Italian restaurant downtown. “You have to try this” she moved her plate closer to him in their secluded booth in the back corner. 

“You’re just angling to try mine” he laughed as she used her fork to steal some of his chicken parmesan. “I knew it.”

She smiled, chewing softly with a devious look in her eye, “I was offering to share.”

“Ah I see” he stole a piece of her lasagna. “Oh, that is good.”

“See!” she smiled. 

“Really good” he took her plate and moved his food towards her. 

“Hey, you have to share” she moved even closer in their booth, enjoying their private corner. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, quickly kissing her. She smiled back at him before settling into his side, surrounding herself with the lemon and musk scent that was Stannis. Her Stannis.

He held her close as they shared the rest of their dinners before he paid and they were walking down the sidewalk together, hands automatically entwining. 

“The old theatre up ahead is showing the original ‘Sabrina’, with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart if you like” he suggested as they walked. 

“I loved the remake” she admitted sheepishly. “I should like to see the original.”

“Alright” he kissed her forehead. 

“You know, you’re something of a Linus Larrabee” she teased. 

“Harrison Ford or Humphrey Bogart?” 

“Both” she assured him as they got in line for their tickets. 

“I wish you could stay longer” Arya said to Jon as they reclined on the couch. Bran and Rickon were already in bed, so Jon had popped in another kung-fu movie, as was their tradition. Summer and Shaggydog were laying at their feet, anxiously waiting for them to drop some popcorn.

“I should be able to come back for Christmas, Thanksgiving maybe,” Jon said. 

Arya nodded, “Do you think that Robb might show up?” She had thought a lot about Robb lately, about why he wasn’t calling or even sending and email. He had left the month after the funeral. She had heard Robb and Sansa arguing quietly in the kitchen, Robb said he needed to get out and clear his head. Sansa had asked him for more time, just to help as they all adjusted, it was too soon to lose a brother too. Robb had insisted, in fact had already packed his truck and given up his apartment in town, there was no changing his mind. 

Arya had watched from the stairs as Robb left the house and drive away. She could hear her sister crying softly in the kitchen for several minutes before she saw Sansa move to the table and the mountain of paperwork it had on top, sniffling as she worked.

The next morning, Sansa had smiled as if nothing had happened. Her eyes were still sad, though. 

Jon frowned, “I don’t know. I don’t see why he would, he seems determined to stay away.”

“Why?” Arya frowned. “All of us lost our parents, not just him. He’s being selfish.”

“I agree. I don’t know if I can forgive him walking out on your sister like that” Jon admitted. “It's good she has Stannis,” he paused. “Good you have Stannis, little Tyson.”

“I _am_ trying, I haven’t been in trouble in three weeks” she rolled her eyes. “Besides, Sansa found a fencing teacher with Wednesday classes after school. I start this week” she explained. 

“Good” Jon smiled. “Does Stannis know she will turn 21 next week?”

“No, and she probably won’t tell him” Arya sighed. “Guess I will have to take myself to the principal’s office and tell him” Jon chuckled at her exasperation. “If she marries him my high school principal will be my big brother.”

Jon laughed then, shaking his head, “One step at a time. You worry about staying out of trouble, and fencing lessons. First rule, stick them with the pointy end.”

Arya rolled her eyes and they settled back into watching the movie, enjoying their last bit of time together before he left.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory, slight tear warning, nothing crazy...

After a tearful goodbye at the airport, Jon was on his way back to The Wall and they settled back into their familiar routine. Arya missed him already, but she was excited to start fencing this week at least. With a sigh, she made her way to Doris’ desk, hiking her backpack further up her shoulder. 

“Arya, dear, I wasn’t expecting you” Doris smiled. 

“I’m actually not in trouble this time” she pointed to his office with her chin. “He in?”

“Go right on in” Doris told her and Arya made her way to the door, knocking twice before she opened it. 

Principal Baratheon was at his desk, suit jacket discarded as he poured over a stack of files, “Miss. Stark, I wasn’t expecting you” he echoed Doris’ words. 

She shook her head, “Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but I am not in trouble” she stepped inside and closed the door. She didn’t move to sit in her ‘usual’ chair, just lingered near the door. “I just thought you should know, Sansa’s birthday is Sunday, the 30th.” 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “She hadn’t mentioned it.”

“She wouldn’t” Arya explained. “We didn’t celebrate it last year...well, you can figure out why. She had parties for Bran and Rickon, made a big deal for us already this year. She will probably go all out for Halloween too, she loves holidays.”

“Thank you for letting me know” he nodded. “I appreciate it.”

“Right, I am going to go to class before you give me detention for old times sake” she ducked out the door quickly. Making her way to class. 

“Arya!” she heard Gendry calling her name. Gods, she rolled her eyes, he hadn’t left her alone since she blackened his eye for harassing Pod. “Arya wait up!”

Sansa walked down the downstairs hall, not to the laundry room but stopping at the door beside it. With a deep breath she opened the door, the familiar smell of fabric reaching her as she stepped inside and flicked on the light. She had started sewing alongside her mother when she was young, starting with small things like pillows and quilts before moving onto more complicated things. By her early teens she was making her own costumes and some clothing. She loved being able to create something from a stack of fabric, but she hadn’t sewn in almost a year…

Bran wanted to be a raven for halloween and Rickon a knight, so it was time for her to get back in the saddle. Ideally she would have more than a week to work on them, but she was sure she would be able to come up with something. 

Opening the window to clear out the dusty air, she went to the cabinet of patterns, flipping through them in hopes that inspiration would strike. Familiar patterns and projects were refreshed in her mind and she couldn’t help but hear her mother’s voice in her head. 

_”But, why would we sew it inside out?” a young Sansa had asked._

_“Because that way, after we sew it and turn it right side out, all of the seams will be perfectly hidden” Catelyn explained with a smile. “Sometimes the instructions won’t make sense, but everything has a reason.”_

She paused when she got to a pattern she had forgotten about completely. It was a replica of a very old dress pattern from the 1930’s, a stunning tea-length wedding dress. It was the same pattern her mother’s mother, Minisa, had used to make her own wedding gown.

_”I knew the second I saw it” Catelyn told her. “It was the same as my mother’s gown. Even if we never make it, I still would have bought it.”_

_“I will make it someday,” Sansa, now 15 years old promised. “It would be a perfect wedding dress.”_

_“I think your Grandmother would love that” her mother kissed the crown of her head before getting back to work on the quilt she was making._

Wiping her eyes, Sansa pulled the pattern from the box to hang it on the bulletin board on the opposite wall. _Someday_ she felt hope blossom in her chest as she returned to find the Halloween patterns. 

By the time she had to leave to pick up Bran and Rickon, she had made headway on the Knight costume and started cutting out the black wings for Bran’s raven. She would run to the fabric store tomorrow for some special trim and zippers. 

Pulling through the Elementary School pickup she smiled as the boys climbed in the back, “how was school?” 

“Good” they echoed. 

“We have a big Halloween party on Monday!” Rickon announced. 

“They’re going to make us parade around the school” Bran added. 

“Well I started your costumes today, so you should both look quite dapper” she carefully piloted to get Arya, grateful that the end of school days were staggered just enough to make picking them up easy. 

“The parents come” Bran said as she drove. “Take photos and stuff…”

“I’ll be there,” she smiled at him in the rearview mirror. “And if you guys want, we can make cupcakes for your classes. I will even let you decorate!”

“Sprinkles!” Rickon smiled. 

“Can we have orange frosting?” Bran asked. 

“Of course, it wouldn’t be Halloween without it” she promised as she pulled into the high school. She was surprised to see Arya talking to a taller boy who looked rather strong for a freshman. Watching him closely, he was smiling at Arya and Sansa had to hide her laugh, this poor boy was doing his absolute best to flirt with her sister. 

Noticing the car, Arya ducked away, the boy watching as she got in and they drove away. Sansa noticed Arya’s glowering black mood the instant she got in the car, so she decided not to comment as she drove them all home. 

Bran and Rickon were running inside the moment the car was off, and Sansa turned to Arya, “What happened? Did he--”

“He asked me to the Halloween dance” Arya said without looking at her. “He hasn’t left me alone since I blackened his eye.”

“You mean--”

“That’s Gendry, the one I got suspended for last time” Arya scoffed. “Are all boys this stupid? I punched him and now he follows me around like a….like a lost puppy!”

Sansa smiled, “Arya, I could tell from the car he was trying to flirt with you, he looked quite smitten.”

Arya sighed, “I don’t want him to be smitten, I want him to not be a bully!”

“Has he bullied Pod since you punched him?” Sansa asked. 

“No, now he just follows me around” Arya was clearly exasperated. 

“So, after you punched him he stopped bullying Pod?” Sansa nodded. “Sounds like you set him straight. You're pretty and didn’t take his shit” she laughed. “What isn’t to like?” When Arya didn’t reply Sansa continued, “What did you say about the dance?”

“I said yes” Arya said quietly. 

“Do you want me to make you a costume?” Sansa offered, ignoring Arya’s very uncharacteristic blush. 

“Maybe...just some bat wings?”

“Done” Sansa nodded. “Now, we better go in before your brothers burn the house down.”

Stannis was not ashamed to admit that he had gone out that afternoon after school to find Sansa the perfect birthday gift. He knew what he wanted to get her and wasn’t sure he would be able to find the perfect one on such short notice. 

He headed downtown where the antique stores were, knowing they would be his best bet. His Sansa was an old soul, he had learned that right away. She honored family and duty above all things, and instilled proper manners into her younger brothers. After watching ‘Sabrina’ together they had talked the whole way home about how much better fashion and manners were back then, and how she had always loved Audrey Hepburn’s style and elegance. They talked briefly about their love for antiques and how she had found an amazing brass bed really cheap and fixed it up. She told him she used to wear a lot more dresses and more makeup in her high school years, but these days she tended to lean to more practical fashion. For obvious reasons.

So when Arya had mentioned Sansa’s birthday, which rather surprised and impressed him that she thought to do so, he knew what he would get Sansa. It had been quite some time since he had bought someone a birthday gift, he and his brothers had stopped ages ago and he rarely saw Robert’s children thanks to his shrew of a sister-in-law so he stuck to a mailed card with some money for each of them. 

Three stores and one stress-eaten cookie later, he struck gold. He was tucking the small box into his pocket as he made his way back to the car, quite pleased with himself. Now, onto the next stop.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff---knock-knock,,,

Knowing that taking Sansa out on dates was not going to be as easy to coordinate with Jon back at The Wall, they decided that they would cook at the house; that way they would at least be able to watch a movie once the kids were in bed. When they made plans, he noticed that she never mentioned her birthday, despite their dinner plans being _on_ her birthday. 

So that Sunday, Stannis arrived with two bags of groceries, kissing her briefly as she ushered him inside and out of the newly-arrived cold weather, locking the door behind him. 

“Hi” she smiled up at him in the foyer, hands on his chest. Today she wore dark skinny jeans and a green cardigan over a white tank top, her feet bare in the warm house. 

“Hi” he kissed her again, soft and lingering. He had truly missed her. Texting back and forth and speaking on the phone just wasn’t enough. 

Just then, Rickon streaked by dressed like a Knight, one of the dogs chasing him, and Sansa laughed, “He hasn’t taken it off since I finished it” she then pointed to the glass doors to the backyard where Arya was using a toy lightsaber to practice fencing positions, occasionally checking a print out on the cement beside her. “Thank you for giving me the idea. She has been diligently practising since her lesson.”

“Good” he nodded. “She has been trying, really trying, she earned it.”

“Oh” Sansa glanced to the grocery bags he held. “I’m sorry, come in, let’s get those put away.”

Setting the groceries down long enough to shrug out of his coat and hand it up, he followed her through to the kitchen, seeing Bran in an odd costume that looked like a black bird snuggled up to the other dog on the couch watching TV. 

“Bran turning into a bird now?” he asked as he set the bags on the counter. The entire sideboard was covered with trays of brightly decorated cupcakes with bright orange frosting. “That is a lot of cupcakes.” 

“Raven actually,” Sansa laughed. “And those are for the school parade tomorrow.” 

“You made their costumes and had time to make 60 cupcakes. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Calculus” she smirked as he pulled the birthday cake and a bottle of red wine from the large bag, setting them on the counter. “Oh…”

“Happy Birthday” he smiled, watching as the tears welled in her eyes. In the next second she was hugging him tight and his arms wrapped around her as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. 

“Thank you” she looked up at him, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. Surrounded by his warmth and his scent, she felt at peace. “Arya told you?”

He nodded, “Now, let’s make dinner, _my_ lasagna which I assure you is better than restaurant made, and after, cake. Then you can open your present.”

“Stannis--”

“Too late to argue Miss. Stark,” he cut off her protest, kissing her forehead before getting to work in the kitchen. 

Sansa was surprised when Arya joined them at the table for dinner, it was nice to have them all together. Stannis had taught her how to make his lasagna, with him doing most of the work as she tried to keep Rickon and the dogs from attacking the cupcakes and cake. Though Stannis was not a drinker, he had brought the wine so they could each have a glass with dinner, to celebrate her coming of age. 

She had taken two of her mother’s wine glasses from the china cabinet and wiped them off before setting them on the table. Now set for 5, the table looked almost like it used to and that made her happy. She watched as Stannis had plated up proper portions for the boys and gave them garlic bread before seeing to Arya and then their own plates. He was a natural, interacting with Bran and Rickon with patience and a smile, she could tell that this man was going to be an incredible father someday. Strong, protective and caring. 

Lastly he poured them each some wine, handing her a glass, “Happy Birthday, Sansa” he toasted their glasses and they joined the others at the table. 

He was right, his lasagna was very good, even Arya ate all of hers. Sansa drank her wine slowly, not used to the taste. Though it did compliment the food well, she was sure she wasn’t going to be much of a drinker. 

With dinner finished and the dishes put in the sink, Stannis grabbed the cake and set it on the table before placing several candles a top and lighting them. She felt her cheeks heat as they all sang, tears of happiness in her eyes. 

“Make a wish!” Rickon cheered as she closed her eyes and blew out her candles. 

“Happy Birthday” Stannis said softly, cutting up the cake and doling it out. It was a delicious chocolate and cherry cake with buttercream frosting, the perfect choice. She smiled at him across the table, his own smile answering hers as the other’s dug into their cake. If asked, she would be able to tell with exact clarity that this was the moment she knew she was in love with Stannis Baratheon. 

Stannis waited until the boys were in bed and Arya had snuck away to her room to give Sansa her present. Sitting side-by-side at the table, having just finished the dishes to enjoy the quiet of the house was the perfect time. 

“Happy Birthday” he said softly, placing the rectangular wrapped box in her hands. 

“Stannis, this is too much,” she protested. “Dinner and the cake---”

“It is your birthday, a milestone birthday no less” he reasoned. “Please allow your boyfriend to spoil you a little.”

“You’re...you’re my boyfriend?” she felt her heart trip over the words. This man was hers! All hers!

“If you’ll have me” he replied and she nodded emphatically. 

“Of course I will” she replied. 

“Good, now open it” he encouraged. 

Sansa felt her hands shake a little as she pulled the bright paper away from the plan box. Opening the lid, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the beautiful antique locket inside. It was old, art deco in style, a flat, silver oval, the front engraved with a delicate rose with vines around it and the back had a beautiful “S” engraved above another small rose. With the silver and rose details, they looked like winter roses...

“Oh its perfect” she gasped, pulling it out to examine it closely. Even the delicate chain was perfect. “Stannis, thank you.”

“May I?” he motioned to the necklace and she placed it in his hands before pulling her hair to the side. He moved behind her and she felt the warmth of his hands are her nape and soon the locket hung around her neck, the pendant settling between her breasts. “You can put whatever pictures you would like inside, carry them close to your heart.”

“Thank you so much, Stannis” she stood, pulling him into a kiss. This kiss wasn’t like the brief, soft kisses they had shared earlier in the evening, but deep, sinful. His arms were around her, tunneling under her cardian to hold her tight as she clung to his neck. Her lips parted and he delved deeper, his tongue teasing her in the most sinful way. She felt her body being moved, then lifted and then she was sitting on the kitchen’s center island counter, his body in the cradle of her legs as his hands stroked her back, carding into her hair. 

Her body felt overheated, out of control as she held onto him, aching for everything he would give her. Though she had never been with a man, she was more than ready to let Stannis devour her. Her strong, incredible man, she sighed against him as his warm hands trailed down her sides to her thighs, pulling her closer to the counters edge so she felt every long inch of him. 

“Gods” he reluctantly released her lips, breathing heavily as he settled against her core. “You are...Gods” he gave a breathless laugh. 

“Stannis, I---” but her words were interrupted as a knock sounded at the front door. “I am not expecting anyone” she frowned. 

Mood broken, Stannis stepped away from her, “I will answer it, stay here.”

“Alright” Sansa watched him cross to the front door, looking to the peephole. His shoulders went rigid and when he looked to her his eyes were...sad? “Who is it?”

“Robb” he said. No, it wasn’t sad, it was mad. Stannis was mad. “I believe it’s Robb.”


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes box of tissues toward you* Enjoy....remember, I love you.

“Let him in” Sansa told him as she adjusted her tank top and cardigan, smoothing her appearance. 

With a nod, he unlocked the door and stepped aside to let the oldest Stark sibling, “Robb, I presume?”

“Yeah, uh...do the Starks still---” Robb looked confused until Stannis felt Sansa move behind him, her small hand taking his own. “Oh, Sansa! Hey.”

“Robb, what are you doing here?” Sansa asked. 

“Can’t I just stop by and say hello?” he awkwardly hugged her, and Stannis was glad when she didn’t hug him back but kept his hand in her own. Pulling back, Robb looked to him once more, “Who is this?” 

“My boyfriend, Stannis” Sansa replied. “Stannis, this is Robb.”

“Oh wow, hey” Robb extended his hand and Stannis shook it, perhaps a little too tight. 

“I have heard all about you,” Stannis stated plainly, pleased when Robb had the decency to look sheepish. He looked a lot like Jon and Arya, but his hair had a red tint and his eyes were bright blue. He had a boyish sort of charm, he supposed, but no common sense. He would venture to guess that he had no idea he had managed to stumble in on Sansa’s birthday. 

“Yeah,” Robb cleared his throat. “Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you Sans.”

“Come in the kitchen” Sansa glanced to the stairwell, very aware of how badly it could go if the children were to see Robb here. Stannis followed, his hand still in Sansa’s. She was trembling now, he could feel it and he wanted nothing more than to punch Robb in his smirking face. 

“Does he have to be here?” Robb motioned to him and Stannis ground his teeth. 

“Yes” Sansa replied firmly. “I have no secrets from Stannis.”

Robb looked unsure, standing near the center island, “Alright. Well, it's a quick visit really. I’m getting married” he paused as if waiting to be congratulated, not noticing that Sansa looked like she’d been struck. “Talisa, I told you about her right? Well she’s pregnant and her family is pretty religious so we’re going to tie the knot. I was hoping that I could borrow a little cash, or maybe take Mom’s ring---”

At this Sansa burst out laughing, “You cannot be serious, Robb.”

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Robb frowned. 

“You come home, after a year of being MIA and you want money?” Sansa asked, releasing Stannis' hand to shove the hair from her face. 

“Or Mom’s ring, I can sell---”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence” she spat, clearly furious. “First of all, Mom’s ring belongs to Arya, not to some pawn shop. Secondly, after you left, you only spoke to me to check in and remind me to wire you your share of the inheritance. I did, you’re done.”

“Sans--”

“Do you have any idea what your leaving did to them?” she whispered harshly and Stannis watched as the mother-wolf in her emerged. She was shaking with anger now, her cheeks flushed and eyes flashing. If he were Robb he’d be terrified. But he wasn’t, and as such found it quite beautiful. Glorious actually. He would wait until she needed him to step in, otherwise he would support her as she handled it. “Do you have _any_ idea, what you have done? Let me guess, you whored your way around and then accidentally knocked Talisa up, all while blowing through your entire inheritance.”

“Not entire, but---”

“In the meantime, I dealt with the funeral arrangements, worked with the court to put the man who killed our parents in jail, settled the estate, mailed death certificates across the whole of Storm’s End to keep the house and I fight every day to keep my siblings under my care,” Sansa shook her head. “No, my inheritance is keeping us fed and sheltered. Everything else has been divided _per the will_ and I am not going to give you something that belongs to one of them.”

“It’s not like Arya will use Mom’s ring” Robb argued. 

“She might” Sansa snapped. “And if she doesn’t, it is still hers! She could make me watch as she put it in a garbage disposal if she wanted, it is hers!”

“Is this because I haven’t visited?” Robb shook his head. “Sans, I told you I needed to clear my head, to get away.”

“Yeah Robb well I _wanted_ my full ride to King’s, but family is more important, those kids are more important” she shook her head. “Too selfish to see it then and too selfish to see it now. You missed Thanksgiving, Christmas, Bran’s 10th birthday, Rickon’s 6th, Arya’s 14th, Gods Robb you haven’t even asked about them,” she counted them off on her fingers and dropped her hand to her side.

“San--”

“They’re fine” she cut him off. “We’re fine. I am not going to give you money because you turned up. You need to think about your priorities. If you want to be a part of the family, be a part of the family. If not, don’t treat us like an ATM.”

Stannis could see the tears on her cheeks now, and decided that it was time to help his She-Wolf, “I believe it is time for you to leave,” he told Robb, using his best stern principal voice. 

“Who do you think you are to tell me to leave?” Robb glared. 

“Right now? The man of the house,” Stannis challenged. “You’ve upset your sister, on her birthday by the way, nicely done. You will get no money, no sympathy here. I hope you grow up before your child arrives. You’ve already left one family behind, I’d hate to see you do it again” and with that he escorted Robb to the door, glaring as the boy looked back to Sansa once more before storming out. 

Arya had crept out of her room and to the top of the stairs when she’d head Robb’s voice. Crouching on the steps she could see them in the kitchen, Stannis standing beside Sansa as Robb asked for money, asked to take Mom’s ring to sell. 

She watched Sansa tell him no, watched as her sister defended them as fiercely as mother would have. Robb was getting married and only came for money, not to see them, Arya’s own heart ached. She had missed Robb but she didn’t even recognize him anymore. Sansa’s voice was cold, harder than she’d ever heard it as she talked about what she had dealt with, what Robb had walked away from and Arya wished she could punch Robb. 

She ducked into the shadows as Stannis escorted Robb to the door, locking it behind him before turning back to Sansa. 

She heard it then, a sound she hadn’t heard before. Sansa was sobbing, great gasping sobs that spoke of grief and pain. She turned to see Sansa leaning against the counter, covering her face as she cried. In an instant Stannis was by her side, holding her as her legs gave way and he lowered them gently to the floor, her in his lap next to the refrigerator as she cried. 

Arya felt tears well in her eyes as she watched, realizing that she had never seen her sister cry for their parents, not since the funeral. And never like this. Sansa had been staying strong for all of them, holding them all together while she suffered alone. 

No, Arya watched Sansa’s arms go around Stannis’ neck as he whispered to her. Sansa wasn’t alone anymore...

“Breathe” he was whispering as her body shook. He looked stricken, heartbroken for her and Arya could see now what Sansa had meant, he had a big heart, and it belonged to Sansa. “Breathe…” This was what love looked like, Arya decided. It wasn’t sunshine and rainbows, it wasn’t grand gestures and fancy weddings, it was holding someone on the floor of the kitchen because they couldn't hold themselves together anymore. 

“I want my Mom” Sansa cried out and Arya had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop her own cries from spilling out. “I just want my Mom...my Dad” Sansa cried over and over, clutching to Stannis like a drowning woman. Stannis could only hold her, rocking her gently as she fell apart. 

Arya wasn’t surprised to find Stannis in the kitchen the next morning, waiting on a fresh pot of coffee as she joined him. He still wore his slacks, but his button down had been discarded and he wore a white undershirt, his feet bare. She hadn’t slept well, she kept replaying last night over and over in her mind, she was glad Sansa had Stannis to comfort her. At some point he must have carried Sansa to bed, she wasn’t sure, she had hidden to cry in her room before she was noticed.

Wordlessly she made her cereal before sitting at the table. “I saw him” Arya finally said softly. “Last night.”

Stannis gave a nod, “Watched from the stairs, I assume” he said and she nodded. “How much did you see?”

“All of it” Arya admitted. “Sansa...I didn’t know…”

“Which part?” he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat with her at the table. 

“Any of it” Arya said. “I mean, I knew that the table used to be a mountain of papers, I know the cops were here a lot at first. But I didn’t know why” she frowned. “I have never heard Sansa that angry.”

“She loves you all very much” Stannis replied. “She would defend you against anyone, including family.”

Arya nodded, “I have never heard her cry like that…” she swallowed her own emotions as she remembered Sansa begging. 

“She is strong” Stannis noted. “She held her grief tightly inside, to be strong for her family.”

“Do you love her?” Arya asked. 

“Very much” Stannis replied without hesitation, sipping his coffee.

“Good” Arya picked up her spoon to continue eating breakfast. Stannis didn’t push the conversation, merely picked up the paper and they both enjoyed the silence. 

Sansa woke to her alarm, blinking scratchy eyes open she realized she was still in last night’s clothes and Stannis’ shirt was draped on the chair of her vanity. Memories of last night rushed back to her and she wiped her face and sat at the edge of the bed. Gods, what a mess. 

“Arya’s up and ready, boys are up and getting ready for the big day, dogs are already outside” Stannis’ voice sounded from the door. She turned to see him holding a cup of coffee looking incredibly sexy in his undershirt and barefeet. He crossed to her, kneeling as he set the coffee on the nightstand. “Morning.”

“Morning” she smiled. “I’m--”

“If you’re about to apologize, don’t” he assured her. “There is none needed.” 

She looked into his stormy eyes then, seeing the strength and devotion there, “I love you, Stannis Baratheon” she whispered softly. She couldn’t have stopped the words for the world, she didn’t want to. She would have said them last night if they hadn’t been interrupted. Instead, he held her as she finally grieved, cried harder than she ever had before and his strength never wavered. She watched him absorb the words, his eyes so full of happiness. 

“I love you, Sansa Stark” he cupped her cheek, smiling before he kissed her briefly. “Now then, Vice Principal Seaworth is going to cover for me today and tonight at the dance. So once we take them all to school, we can swing by my place and I will change. Then we can go to Bran and Rickon’s parade, together. Later tonight we can take them trick or treating. How does that sound?”

“It sounds lovely, except we will have to drop Arya to meet her date at the dance later too” Sansa smiled, her heart overflowing with love for this man. 

“Date?” he raised a brow. 

“None other than Gendry Waters” she laughed softly. 

“She must really be able to punch” he teased and she laughed harder. “I’ll leave you to shower and get ready.”

“Stannis” she caught his hand as he stood, kissing the back. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Always.”


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe you some fluff, you've earned it...

Once the kids were at school, Sansa found herself in Stannis’ very neat and modern house. It was small, but suited him well enough. They had a little time before they had to be back for the lunchtime parade, with all of the cupcakes in hand, and she was grateful for the quiet. The headache she had woken with had abated, but she still felt exhausted. 

She relaxed on the couch as Stannis quickly showered and changed, surprised to see him emerge in faded jeans and a black t-shirt that pulled across his strong shoulders. He held a grey sweater in one hand and shoes and socks in the other. Oh Gods, she inwardly groaned, he looked delicious. 

“What?” he paused seeing her stare. 

“You, um” she swallowed and stood. “Look really good” she whispered. 

He watched her closely, eyes dark now as he set his things aside to pull her into his arms, “You know, as my girlfriend, you are allowed to touch” he said darkly and she didn’t need to be told twice. She ran her hands over his chest to her shoulders, feeling the smooth, lean strength of him. 

He leaned to kiss her and she met him halfway, both of them more than ready to pick up where they left off last night. Her hands travelled the broad width of his back, clinging to him as they kissed. She could feel every inch of his body against her, and the hardening length of his desire now between them. She mewled, desperate to move closer when he slowed their kiss.

“If I don’t stop now” he whispered against her lips. “We won’t make it to the parade.”

“I think” she whispered, looking up at him. “I think you should pack a bag…”

“A bag?” he repeated.

“Suit for work tomorrow, maybe” she blushed. 

“Sansa” he paused. “You have to be sure…”

“I am” she nodded. “I know you’re it,” she admitted. “For me, you’re it.”

“I feel the same way” he agreed. “The others...”

“They already know you, trust you,” she explained. “I would be worried if I wasn’t so sure of us, or me, of how I feel. Even if nothing happens, I would like you to stay. With me.”

He gave a curt nod, “Alright.”

Stannis stood beside Sansa at the Elementary school, holding her hand as they waited for Rickon and Bran to go by. They had managed to escape his house with only a few more kisses exchanged, his bag and suit now hanging in the back of the SUV. He had pulled on his v-neck sweater and leather jacket to ward off the chill and together they rode to the school. 

It was odd, he decided, the feeling in his gut as they walked hand in hand to the school yard. Most of the parents didnt know him on sight, so they looked at him as another father there to watch his children. Perhaps someday soon he would be...

“First grade, oh there’s Ser Rickon” Sansa laughed, raising her phone to take several photos as they approached. As they went by, Rickon raised his sword and gave a battle cry that made Sansa laugh. Stannis could only watch, marvelling at how beautiful she was, so proud of her family. 

Like him she wore jeans, hers paired with heeled boots and a black sweater, she looked beautiful, her fiery hair in a thick braid over her shoulder. He had watched her in the mirror as she braided it before pulling her locket back around her neck. Watching her get ready that morning had been an intimacy he found he did not want to give up. Those private moments were important to him, and he meant to keep them. 

Soon fifth grade was approaching and he saw Bran the raven flapping his feathered wings happily. Sansa took another dozen photos, smiling as he went by. She had done a fantastic job on the costumes, both boys clearly enjoying the day’s celebration. 

“Alright, cupcake time” Sansa beamed and they made their way to the car and filled their arms with trays. “Rickon first, then Bran” she lead the way to the first grade class, greeting the teacher by name and handing off the first 30 cupcakes. 

“Thank you so much” the teacher, Asha Rivers smiled, then looked to him with surprise. “Principal Baratheon---” the room was chaos around her, the students already digging into candy and punch, some even wrestling. He did not envy her.

“It’s just Stannis today” he assured her, and the teacher looked to the cupcakes in his arms and then at Sansa. 

“Oh! Well! Happy Halloween” she smiled. 

“Happy Halloween” he replied and they made their way to fifth grade where the scene was similar, though slightly less chaotic. 

“Mrs. Reid” Sansa greeted. “Happy Halloween.”

“Thank you for bringing these! One of the other parents backed out last minute so this is perfect” Mrs. Reid took the cupcakes from his arms and finally realized who he was. “Oh! Principal Baratheon, welcome!”

“Just Stannis today” he took Sansa’s hand with his now free hand. 

“Oh! Wonderful!” Mrs. Reid smiled brightly. “Happy Halloween!”

“Happy Halloween” they replied and after Sansa quickly waved to smiling Bran, they made their way to the car. 

“Hungry?” Sansa asked. 

“Famished” he agreed. 

“Go on a lunch date with me, Stannis Baratheon” she asked softly. 

“When?”

“Now.”

“I’d love to, Sansa Stark” he kissed her as they reached her car. Appropriately, of course, it was an elementary school after all. 

“You know, you look quite adorable surrounded by children” she smiled across the table as they ate their lunch. They were at a small cafe downtown tucked into a booth near the back. 

“And you are quite the beautiful she-wolf” he countered and she felt her cheeks heat. 

“She-wolf, huh?”

“Oh yes, fierce protector of her pack” he nodded. 

She frowned softly, thinking back to last night, “Did I do the right thing? Sending him away?” 

“Sansa, if you hadn’t he would just keep coming back for more” Stannis told her, briefly squeezing her hand before they went back to eating.

“Arya will be mad at me” Sansa sighed. 

“Arya understands more than you think, she is smart,” he explained. “Short tempered, but smart.”

“She let me make her bat wings for tonight” Sansa smiled. “Gendry is going to be a vampire, and she his bat. How _cute_ and _unlike_ Arya is that! I can’t wait to see Gendry’s face. She said he has been following her around like a puppy.”

Stannis laughed softly, “He’s a freshman on the Varsity football team, she knocked him on his ass, he’s smitten.”

“That’s what I said!” Sansa paused. “Football, ya know, I thought he was big for a freshman.”

Stannis chuckled, both of them returning to their meals, occasionally stealing a glance at the other. 

“No sex, no drinking, no drugs---”

“Sansa!” Arya argued as they pulled up to the high school. 

“You’re too young for sex, but if you do it, condom PLEASE” Sansa said and Arya rolled her eyes. 

“It’s a Halloween dance, not an orgy” Arya said as she unbuckled her belt. She wore the black bat wings Sansa had made with a black tunic dress, purple tights and her usual combat boots, she had even let Sansa put a little eye makeup on her and style her shoulder length hair into curls, that sisterly moment their first in a very long time. 

“Alright” Sansa smiled. “I will be back later to get you, have fun, yeah?” 

“Yeah” Arya tucked her phone in her pocket and got out. “Thank you…” she said softly. “For the wings.”

“You’re welcome, now fly away little bat” Sansa waved and Arya shut the door. Gendry was waiting for her near the door, looking like a very nervous Dracula, Sansa noticed. She watched as the two slipped into the dance side by side before pulling away. 

By the time she got home to Stannis and the boys, they were watching some silly Halloween movie on TV, both Rickon and Bran still in costume. She noticed that Bran was talking softly to Stannis, her boyfriend’s head bent down to listen intently. Her heart swelled with hope, perhaps the strong, silent man in Stannis would be able to reach Bran’s silent grief. 

“Is it time yet?!” Rickon asked over the back of the couch as she walked in.

“Dinner first and then, THEN, its candy time” Sansa kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen to fix dinner. It was going to be quick, simple sandwiches and veggies before they went into the wilds of trick or treating, and hopefully they wouldn't argue about their veggies in the hopes of getting more candy later. 

Arya shouldn’t have been surprised to see Stannis waiting behind the driver’s seat of Sansa’s car, but she was as she slid inside. “Is Sansa okay?”

“She’s fine, dealing with the inevitable sugar crash and getting your brothers to bed” Stannis replied. “Have fun?” he backed the car out and pointed towards home. 

“Yeah” Arya shrugged. “Stupid music, but fun.”

“I trust Gendry was a gentleman?”

“Are you asking as my principal or as my sister’s boyfriend?” she asked him in return. 

“Outside of school, I am not your principal, Arya” he assured her. “You can even call me Stannis.”

Arya nodded, “Alright, yeah Gendry was fine. He doesn’t want me to be girly, which is nice.”

“You probably impressed him with your punch” he explained. “Not all guys want princesses.”

She nodded, “I guess” watching out the window for a while as they drove, she thought his words over before asking, “What about you? I mean, Sansa is girly…”

“Sansa is tougher than she looks” Stannis explained as they pulled into the driveway beside his car. “I don’t love your sister because she is ‘girly’. She is strong, but kind. Beautiful, but humble. Fierce, but gentle. There is a balance in all things, finding that is the important thing.”

“Are you going to stay?” Arya whispered. 

“Tonight or in general?” He asked, meeting her gaze honestly. That was what she liked about him, he was honest. He didn’t treat her like a child, not like her teachers did. 

“Both.”

“Yes.” 

“Good” she gave a nod and opened her door, breaking the moment as they ventured inside. 

Stannis couldn’t help but smile, realizing that was as good a compliment he would ever get from Arya. Locking the car he made his way inside and locked the front door behind him. Arya was already halfway up the stairs, tossing a flippant ‘Goodnight’ over her shoulder as Stannis joined Sansa on the couch. 

“Thank you for getting her,” Sansa smiled. “The boys finally crashed out.”

“In or out of costume?” he teased. 

“Oh hush, they’re bathed and in pajamas thank you very much” she snuggled against his side and his arm went around her. “Did she say how the dance was?”

Stannis nodded, “Said it was fun. Gendry didn’t have any visible bruises so I would say we’re good.”

She laughed, “That’s good” she looked over at him, her expression suddenly serious and he turned to face her. “Stannis..”

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing, nothing at all” she blushed slightly, standing she offered her hand to him and he took it without hesitation. He followed as she lead him upstairs and down the hall, closing the master bedroom door behind them.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushed E rating towards you* I owed you....

The bedroom was dim, illuminated only by the small lamp beside her vanity. It cast them in a soft glow, making him look even more handsome as she looked up at him. He kissed her, softly at first but soon more insistent, her lips parting to allow him to tease her in that sinful way he had earlier. 

She clung to his strong shoulders as his hands moved under her sweater to smooth up her back, his hands leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went. She pulled back as he tugged her sweater over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her in her black lace bra, her locket hanging between her breasts. 

“You are so beautiful” he ran his hand up her stomach to rest over her heart. “Here, more than any other way, here you are beautiful” he kissed her as she pulled at his sweater and undershirt, pulling them away like she’d imagined doing all day. 

She marvelled at the muscle of his torso, correct in her assumption all that time ago that even behind a desk he was powerful. He was warm against her, the soft dusting of black and silver hair soft under her fingers as she touched him. 

“Stannis” she swallowed thickly as she touched the warmth of his skin trailing to his waistband. “I’ve never….” she paused her exploration. “I mean” she met his curious midnight blue gaze. “I’ve never done this. Aside from a stupid peck when I was 14, I’ve never even kissed anyone, and I….”

“Sansa” he groaned, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“I just thought you should know, before” she explained, knowing that her cheeks were bright red. “I want it to be you and I want it to be now. Today, it was so perfect...I don’t want it to end” she said. 

“Me neither” he kissed her once more, one hand moving to her nape to haul her close, their bodies pressed together. She could only pant against him as his lips trailed from her mouth to her jaw and below her ear before traveling across her shoulder. She could only hold on to him as sensation coursed through her, all of it centering at her core, pulsing as she ached for him. 

Suddenly he was lifting her, they were moving, and then soft mattress of her bed met her back as he lowered her, pulling her bra strap to the side to nibble at her shoulder. Gone was the controlled, proper man she had met, but in his place was a man hungry for her, desperately so. And she was just as hungry for him. Their shoes were kicked off a moment before he kissed his way down her chest, then stomach to unbutton her jeans, parting the top to kiss her black panties. So she _might_ have had this in mind when she dressed this morning. 

“Up” he instructed and she lifted her hips so he could pull her jeans away. He kissed the inside of her knee, thigh and then hovered over her hip. “Beautiful” he whispered, dipping his tongue into her belly button before moving up to kiss her again before his hands went behind her. He struggled for a moment, but soon her bra came loose and he tossed it away as well. “Gods Sansa” his voice was deep, dark, breath whispering over her breasts before he suckled one into his mouth. 

She cried out softly, covering her mouth to stop the sound as he teased her mercilessly, “Stannis” she arched beneath his touch as his hand travelled between her legs to tease her. 

“You’re so fucking perfect” he whispered softly, kissing and tasting his way across her chest to the other breasts, offering it the same worship. She had never heard him swear, and the husky tone of his voice as he spoke the filthy word was sinful, sending a jolt through her. All the while his hand was cupped between her legs, rubbing the soft material of her panties against her. 

She cried in protest as he moved away, but he moved only to his overnight bag and bag, tossing the foil wrapper onto the nightstand before tugging his pants away. He left his boxer briefs but she could see the outline of him through the material, already as ready for her as she was for him. 

As he moved back to the bed, he pulled the flimsy fabric of her panties away, tossing them behind him. The cool air of the room hit her and she felt oddly exposed, but the feeling was gone a moment later as his fingers teased her once more. She could already feel how wet she was and he seemed to revel in it, his fingers exploring her as he kissed a trail down her smooth stomach. 

He moved between her legs, and before she could protest his deep voice rumbled against her “This is mine” he promised darkly as he boldly licked her core, her back arching off the bed as she cried out against her hand. “Only mine” he promised. 

“Yes” she sobbed in pleasure as he devoured her, holding her thighs apart to reach every sinful inch. “Oh Gods” she panted as her body began to shake, his tongue circling her clit without mercy. She felt it built, crest higher than any pitiful release she had ever tried to give herself and when it broke, she covered her mouth with the comforter, screaming as he pushed her over the edge. 

Bringing her down gently, he slowly pulled back enough to discard his briefs and roll on the condom. She watched in rapt fascination, he was long and thick, jutting proudly from a nest of black curls. He was hers...

“Sansa” he settled into the cradle of her thighs and tilted her chin to look at him. “Look at me” he instructed, teasing her folds with the head of his cock. She was still trembling, but met his eyes, they were a deep midnight now, wild with desire. “That’s my girl” he soothed, rocking against her. “Ready?”

“Mmhmm” she nodded, holding his shoulders as he aligned himself and pushed in. She heard his voice soothe her, and when she felt her body relax, he sank fully into her. 

“Mine” he whispered, kissing her softly, gently biting her lower lip. “All mine.” She was shaking beneath him, her body incredibly tight as he held himself above her. 

“Stannis” she whimpered, clinging to his shoulders. 

“Just relax” he assured her, hoping that it would help. He had no real experience in this situation, he just knew that he was glad she told him she was a virgin before he threw her to the bed and fucked her into the mattress. No, instead he would be the only man to see her this way, to touch her, taste her, to feel the slick walls of her clamp around him. She was his, all his. He had never been a possessive man before, but in this he would make an exception. Sansa was his, always his. 

He covered her face, lips and neck in soft kisses, coaxing her body to relax and soon she was breathing deeply, rocking experimentally against him. 

“I can feel you” she marvelled, tilting her hips. “Gods…” she gasped.

“And I can feel you” he bit her ear lobe gently as he withdrew slightly, only to sink back into her depths. “So good, you feel so good” he growled. 

“Yes” she clung to him as he moved. 

“Legs up” he guided her legs around him as he began to move in earnest, not fast, but deep and slow. Her long legs wrapped around him and he sank deeper, bottoming out as she cried softly. “Sssh” he soothed, resuming his rhythm. She was soaked and that made it all the easier, smooth and deep. 

She was a vision, her red hair fanned across the bed, porcelain skin flushed as her head lolled back into the blankets. Never had he seen anything so beautiful, so breathtaking in his life. Her dancing in the twinkle lights, her caring for her siblings, all of it paled to the sight of her body clinging to his, panting and flush as he was buried deeply inside her. A virgin no more, his Sansa was his alone, made to hold him deep within her. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, she felt too good and he’d been celibate for over a decade, not since his stupid college days had he had sex, and this, this was so far beyond sex…

“Sansa” he growled against her neck, his hips lost to their own rhythm. There was no going back, quickly he slid his fingers to where they were joined, easily finding that bundle of nerves that would drive her over the edge. She moaned against his shoulder, teeth digging into this flesh as she panted. “You’re all mine, Sansa,” he promised. “This” he thrust deep, “is mine.” 

“Stannis” she was writhing now and he could already feel himself too close to stop. He could only work his fingers against her faster, thrust harder in the hopes that she would follow him. “Stannis, please…”

The bed was shaking with them now, the antique frame protesting as he felt her inner muscles start to tighten, “That’s it, come for me” he pleaded. “Please, I want to feel you” he lightly bit her jaw as she threw her head back, hips rising to meet his as she crested another wave. He kissed her then, almost violently as he swallowed her cries of pleasure and she his. He moved through her orgasm before plunging deep, holding as he found his own. He could fill her twitching around him as he poured into the latex barrier, out of breath as he languidly kissed her. 

“Oh Gods, oh my Gods” she whispered over and over. “That…..Gods” she kissed him softly, wincing slightly as he withdrew from her body. 

He was parted from her long enough to dispose of the condom and wet a washcloth, returning to her side, “Open” he whispered and she parted her legs so he could help clean away any blood and residue. There wasn’t much, her core swollen and pink, the red curls calling to him once more. “Gods, you’re beautiful…” he tossed the cloth into the hamper and joined her beneath the covers. 

“I love you” she whispered against his shoulder. 

He pulled her closer to his side, “I love you too.”

Sansa’s alarm woke them the next morning, Stannis waking to find her small form spooned against his own. He could very easily take her again, but soon the others would be awake and they had to shower and face the day. 

“Sansa” he kissed her shoulder as she came awake, stretching against him. 

“Mmm I like this” she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him. “Waking up in your arms.”

“It is rather nice” he rocked himself against her. “Though we may need to give ourselves a little more time in the morning, once you’re recovered.”

“Mm, yes please” she burrowed into his warmth. 

“Temptress” he nuzzled her neck. “You shower first, I will make coffee.” 

“I love you” she sighed. 

“I love you,” he smacked her bottom. “Shower time.”


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving...

By the week of Thanksgiving, Stannis had all but officially moved in. Her closet seemed to contain all of his suits and clothes, his book rest on his side of the bed and he was there to help her tuck the boys in each night and make breakfast each morning. He was a staple around the Stark house now, his calming presence always appreciated. Sansa had worried about Arya taking it badly, but her sister seemed to take it in stride and had even taken to calling him Stannis around the house. 

Rickon seemed to enjoy having someone strong enough to play ‘Knights’ with and Bran seemed to be opening up to Stannis, sometimes even sitting on the kitchen stool as Stannis cooked dinner, just to talk to him. If Sansa were to ask what they talked about, Stannis would smile and say it was their ‘man time’, making her fall in love with him all over again. 

This week being the holiday break, they had managed to sneak to the zoo yesterday, all of them together, and have a bit of fun there, but today Sansa was cooking a Wednesday pre-Thanksgiving dinner as Stannis went to get the surprise they had for the kids. 

As she worked, Arya sat at the counter, looking unsure. 

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked softly. 

“Can I invite Gendry for Thanksgiving tomorrow? His home life isn’t great, he’ll be alone” Arya trailed off. 

“Of course, Stannis is making a huge turkey” Sansa nodded. “Just make sure to warn him that the Principal will be here, huh?”

“Sure” Arya nodded. “What are you making anyway?” 

“Beef stroganoff” Sansa said flippantly. 

“Oh” Arya nodded. “That’s Jon’s favorite…..”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Sansa!” Arya leapt from the stool. “That’s JON’S favorite!”

“Damn right it is” Jon’s voice sounded from the front door as he and Stannis arrived. 

“Jon!” Arya laughed, launching herself into his arms. 

Jon shook Stannis’ hand as he met him at the security gate. “Good to see you” Jon greeted. 

“You too, flight alright?” Stannis asked. 

“Yeah. No bags, just this” he lifted his overnight bag. 

Stannis nodded, leading him to his car. They had worked together to surprise the kids for the holiday and he was excited to be there for Thanksgiving. On the drive to the house, Stannis filled him in on Robb’s visit and the surrounding details, letting him know that he had all but thrown him from the house. 

Jon’s heart ached for Sansa, who had tried so hard and held out for Robb’s help. She was never going to get it but that was good, perhaps, Jon thought, looking to the man in the driver’s seat. Things must be going well if Stannis was this involved in the day to day and Jon could only smile, happy for his cousin to have found a man of honor. 

They arrived at the house just in time to see Arya piecing the special meal together, her joy palpable as she hugged him. He was glad to be home for the holiday, but even more so, glad to see everyone smiling. 

Soon Rickon and Bran joined in, both hugging him with smiles. It didn’t pass Jon’s notice that while Rickon shared his joy with Sansa, leaping into her arms, Bran seemed to gravitate to Stannis’ silent strength, the older man smoothing the boys hair as they both smiled. 

The family meal was loud, boisterous and full of laughter as the six of them ate at the table. Stannis and Sansa sat at both ends of the table, Jon caught them exchanging smiles, both savoring the laughter around them. 

Arya blushed deeply when Sansa announced they would have a seventh person for Thanksgiving, and Jon was glad that Arya had found someone to temper her, well, temper, and someone who encouraged her strength and fencing lessons. Those, by the way, sounded they were going quite well. 

Bellies full and dishes done, they all piled onto the couches, Rickon on Sansa’s lap and nearly on Stannis’, and settled in to watch their first Christmas movie of the season, another Stark tradition, ‘A Christmas Story’. 

When the movie was over, both Bran and Rickon were asleep, each being carried by Stannis and Sansa respectively. Jon looked to Arya, who was smiling, “He pretty much lives here now” Arya said, though she didn’t sound upset. 

“Sansa looks happy” Jon noted. “All of you look much happier.”

“We are,” Arya nodded. “Did Stannis tell you about Robb?”

Jon nodded, “He did. Didn’t go to well, did it?”

“I watched from the stairs, it was bad, Jon. Really bad” Arya frowned. “But Stannis, he helped. He helps. Bran talks to him, really talks to him. I mean, it's embarrassing riding to school with the principal, but Gendry understands. You will meet him tomorrow---”

“Gendry, eh?” Jon laughed at his cousin's blush. 

“Yeah” Arya smiled. “He’s nice, he’s real.”

“Good” Jon flipped the channel over to kung-fu, smiling at Arya. “Ready?’

“Ready!”

Stannis was up bright and early getting the turkey in the oven and putting the parade on TV so when Rickon and Bran ran downstairs they could eat breakfast in front of it. Soon Jon and Arya joined them, all of them eating cereal as they laughed at the different floats. 

Sansa woke last, which made him smile. As he had left her exhausted and sated in their bed, he had told her to sleep in. He was glad she had, this year was going to be a good Thanksgiving all round. 

“Hey you” she smiled, hugging him close in the kitchen while the others watched the parade. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving” he kissed her softly, holding her close. “I love you.”

“I love you back” she kissed him before moving to pour herself a cup of coffee. “You wore me out Mr. Baratheon” she laughed softly, kissing his cheek. 

“Good,” he smoothed her hair back, smiling as he saw she wore her locket still. “We’re going to have a house full of family today.”

“Yes, we are” she beamed. “I am so glad you’re making the turkey, I am terrible at it.”

“We make a good team then” he kissed her. 

“Definitely” she nodded. 

Gendry had arrived early, apologizing, stating it was the only time he could be dropped off. He was immediately welcomed to the family, a bowl of cereal shoved in his hands as he was led to the TV, his shy nature soon settling in with the group. Sansa stood in the kitchen, closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of _life_ as it filled the house once more. 

“You’re beautiful” Stannis’ voice soothed her, kissing her neck softly as she listened. 

“You hear it” Sansa kept her eyes closed, Rickon’s laughter reaching her, then Jon’s, Arya’s and Gendry’s. 

“I do” he smiled down at her. 

“Its beautiful” Sansa opened her eyes to meet his, his midnight blue orbs piercing through her. “It’s life.”

“Its _our_ life” he promised, kissing her softly. “Now scootch your butt over so I can check the turkey.”

Sansa laughed, moving to the side of the oven so he could inspect the bird. She moved from the oven, looking to the table where 7 places sat, ready to be filled. She swallowed against the wave of emotion that hit her, the happiness coursing over her. 

“Hey” Stannis’ arms came around her, holding her tight. “Only smiles today” he assured her.

“7 places” she sniffled. “The house is full of family again.”

“It is, love” he kissed her forehead. “Come,” he nodded to the laughter in the other room and she followed him, unable to look away from the smile in his eyes. 

Tucking Bran and Rickon into bed, all of them full of turkey and stuffing, having already wished Gendry a good evening as his Mom picked him up after her shift, Sansa and Stannis made their way to their bedroom, and it was their bedroom now, leaving Jon and Arya to their kung-fu bonding once more. 

Stannis was on her the second the door shut, tugging at her cardigan as she kicked off her Uggs and they made their way to the bed. They left a trail of clothing behind them as they fell to the mattress, kisses desperate as they caressed each other. 

“Stannis, please” Sansa pleaded, pulling him into the cradle of her body. He delayed long enough to shed the rest of his clothes and roll a condom on before sinking into her. She sighed deeply, her body complete with his buried inside to complete her. Now that she had grown used to the stretch of him inside her, she hated to go without it.

“Fuck” he growled against her ear, the tone sending chills through her. 

“So good” she mewled, her heels digging into the curve of his ass to hold him deep. “Stay…”

“Forever” he promised, rocking against her. “I love you, Sansa, you’re mine” he kissed he way down her neck as he began to move in earnest. 

“Yes, Stannis” she cried softly, her hands fisting into the comforter. 

“Mine” he whispered, taking her hands to hold them above her head. She gasped as he thrust into her harder and harder, claiming her as she writhed beneath him. He watched as her porcelain body flushed, as her full breasts bounced with each movement, completely at his mercy. 

“Stannis” she gasped and he felt her body racing toward its peak, thighs shaking as she clung to him, fingers clutching his tight. “Stannis!”

“Fuck” he swore softly, holding her hands to the mattress as he pumped into her, over and over until they were both crying out in release, sagging against each other. He loved the feel of her body around him, arms, legs, all of it tightly wrapped around him. Burrowing his face against her neck he trailed kisses along the column of her throat as she shivered beneath him. 

“My Stannis” she purred. 

“Always” he promised.


	12. Part 12

By the time Christmas neared, Stannis had moved in. He brought the last of his clothes and personal effects over to the house where they now sat beside Sansa’s belongings as if they had always meant to be there. The few photos he had of his childhood and his parents joined the other photographs on the wall near the kitchen, and at the same time they added photos from the past few months; Rickon in his play, the boys together with Sansa on Halloween, and a huge selfie of everyone at Thanksgiving. Soon they would add Christmas photos, Stannis was sure, perhaps something more…

Given his costs on his house were so low, he elected to turn it into a rental property instead of selling it, and being fully furnished it was perfect for the newlywed couple that was now going to be renting it and spending their first Christmas there. The extra income wouldn’t hurt either, Stannis had explained to Sansa. He was an educator after all, not a millionaire, and he was insistent on contributing their household expenses. 

Turning his attention from the wall of photos, he could see the tall Christmas tree that now sat beside the television. It had taken both Stannis and Gendry to get it through the door and propped up. Decorated in a combination of homemade and store bought ornaments, it was perfectly bright and merry. The house smelled of Christmas, something he hadn’t celebrated in a long time. Of course hadn’t been a part of a family in a long time, either. Not truly. 

“You look like a king surveying his kingdom” Sansa whispered against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

He covered her hands with his own, “It has been a long time since I have celebrated Christmas. It was the year before my parents died, so I must have been 24. Gods 12 years ago now.”

“Well you can’t escape Christmas now” she moved to his side. “Because it literally exploded in our living room.”

“It is a good thing I don’t want to escape” he kissed the crown of her hair. “Besides, I am taking the boys to the mall today, it is liable to be worse there.”

“Possibly” she agreed. “I think Arya is so excited for her first tournament she didn’t get a wink of sleep.”

As it turned out, Arya took to fencing like a duck to water; under Jaqen’s teaching she excelled past all the introductory classes quite quickly. When Arya found out about the winter tournament, she had been apprehensive about signing up, but with Sansa and Gendry’s encouragement she dove in. Today she would compete in the 14 and under beginners group and see how she fared. Either way, the discipline and outlet of fencing had helped Arya find balance in her life and that was what mattered. 

“She will be fine,” he assured Sansa. “Let’s go enjoy our coffee before the rest of the house stirs” he took her hand and they made their way back to the kitchen where they poured their coffee and retreated to the table to enjoy the quiet. 

It didn’t take long, ten minutes or so, first a bang then a door swinging open and Rickon announcing, “Its Santa Day!!”

Stannis and Sansa looked at each other and laughed, so much for finishing their coffee. 

Sansa, Arya and Gendry made their way into the large community center where the fencing tournament was being held, the three of them nervous, Arya most of all. Sansa looked to her sister with a smile, she was proud of her for not only following in their father’s footsteps but taking it by the horns and excelling beyond her teachers expectations. 

Initially, Sansa had thought Jaqen a very odd man, a strict follower of the old Braavosi ways who spoke in riddles. But Arya liked him and he seemed impressed with his new pupil, enough to have her on his studio’s roster for this tournament even though she had only been fencing for two months. 

Gendry looked nervous too, and Sansa remembered how shy he had been in asking that she picked him up to go with them, saying that he wanted to be there for Arya. 

“I am going to go find Jaqen” Arya told them as they went inside. 

“We’ll get seats” Sansa nodded and her and Gendry made their way into the wooden stands. 

“Think she’ll win?” Gendry asked as they sat. 

“Knowing Arya? Absolutely” Sansa laughed.

They watched a few of the other matches, Sansa not really sure what was going on in terms of rules, but she could tell some of the advanced classes were very intense. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Arya’s first of 3 matches was announced. It was bracketed, 8 beginners would compete, with the winner advancing to the final match. Though her sister was smaller than the man she was facing, Sansa saw right away that Arya was quick on her feet and it worked to her advantage. Arya beat him easily, and both Sansa and Gendry stood to cheer as she saluted her opponent. 

They waited until Arya’s second round match and it passed much the same as the first and before they knew it they were watching Arya salute to begin the final match, time time against another girl, waif thin and slightly taller and just as quick. It was close, so close that Sansa was holding onto Gendry’s forearm for the last point and then they were on their feet cheering loudly, uncaring that others were staring. Arya had won! 

They made their way to meet Arya as she was given her first place trophy and Sansa made sure to snap several photos, even taking one as Gendry ran forward to hug her. 

“Alright missy, you know what that means” Sansa smiled as she hugged her. 

“Pizza Sam’s?”

“Pizza Sam’s!”

“Guess where we’re going tonight” Stannis laughed as he checked his phone, tucking it away as they waited in line. “Pizza Sam’s!”

“Yes!” Rickon jumped in the air. 

“Arya won?” Bran asked. 

“Yes she did! First place!” Stannis smiled. He saw a lot of himself in Bran’s quiet nature and was glad when Bran began to seek him out to talk to him. The boy missed his parents deeply, and was conflicted in feeling like Sansa was his mother now. She did all the ‘mom’ things and even his classmates thought she was his mom. Rickon acted as if she was their mother, and Bran worried that it was bad to feel that way, to replace the mother he loved so much. Stannis had explained to him that in a way Sansa was his mother now, but that would never replace the woman who had given birth to him and would always love him even though she was gone. Bran had smiled at that, and Stannis took that as a good sign. 

They had already shopped a little, the boys picking out little things for Sansa and Arya. Now, as they stood in line for Santa, he felt the neon glow of the jewelry store hanging over his head like a beacon. Not that he would need to go to the store, he had his mother’s ring and he believed it would suit Sansa perfectly, the art deco design of the antique ring was perfect. The store was just a reminder of the question that had been lingering in his head for a while. _When_ should he ask her. 

He was pulled back to the present as a goofily dressed Elf escorted Bran and Rickon to Santa’s lap. Stannis made sure to take a few pictures with his phone as the boy’s talked to the jolly mall worker. He noticed Bran said something and then the Santa looked to Stannis, smiling softly. After that the boys smiled for the camera before running to his side. 

“Pizza Sam’s!” Rickon bounced. 

Bran took the printed photo from the second Elf, smiling down at it as they made their way to the SUV to meet Sansa and the others. 

Pizza Sam’s was just as crazy as he remembered it, this time with Arya’s trophy sitting in the middle of the table as they had celebrated. Gendry seemed overwhelmed at first, clearly not used to the chaos, but Stannis had patted him on the shoulder and told him ‘you get used to it’. 

While Gendry and Arya played air hockey, Bran made way to the driving game and Stannis joined Rickon at some alien shooting game while Sansa ordered pizza. He found himself thinking back to the first time he had come here with them, and how much had changed since then. He didn’t feel like an outsider, instead he was in the thick of it. He can’t say he ever played a video game before this, but the way Rickon was laughing, even if they were terrible it was still fun. Soon Bran was beside him giving him pointers before sighing and taking the gun for himself. Stannis watched as they fought their way out of some alien hideout, laughing softly at their enthusiasm. Looking across to where Sansa now sat at their usual booth, he found her smiling over at him, eyes soft as she watched her family. Their family. 

When they were all pizza’d and gamed out, Stannis helped Sansa load Arya and the boys into the SUV before trading keys with a kiss. She had taken his car to the tourney rather than move the boys’ things around this morning. 

“I’ll drop Gendry off and meet you at home” he kissed her softly. 

“Home,” she smiled. “I like that.”

“Me too” he agreed. 

Parting ways, he and Gendry got into the Audi and followed Sansa out of the parking lot. They were only a mile down the road when it happened... Crossing an intersection, Stannis watched in horror as a pickup truck ran the red light, slamming into the driver’s side of Sansa’s SUV with a sickening crunch.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes tissues toward you* I'm so sorry....

Stannis went into crisis mode instantly, yelling at Gendry to call the police as he parked behind Sansa’s SUV and turned his hazard lights on. He was running to the driver’s side, able to see the truck had hit close to the front, caving in the front fender and driver’s door but leaving the back untouched. 

“Sansa!” he yelled but she didn’t move and he couldn’t get to her because of the pickup. Panic began to bubble inside of him. “Arya?”

“I’m okay” Arya’s voice replied, she sounded rattled but otherwise fine. Gendry, still on the phone to the police, ran to Arya’s side to help her and Stannis turned his attention to the boys. 

He opened the back door and saw that while crying they didn’t look injured, “You’re alright” he assured Rickon as he unbuckled him. As soon as he was free, Rickon was in his arms, crying hysterically and Bran was climbing over to him, holding tightly to his side as he lead them safely away from the car and over to where Gendry and Arya were sitting on the grass above the sidewalk. 

“I need you two to sit with Arya for me alright?” he told them as he set Rickon down. 

“I want Mom! Mom!” Rickon screamed as sirens began to sound closer.

“Arya, hold him” Stannis instructed as he pulled himself away from the crying boy. A police car and a fire engine arrived as Stannis was climbing into the passenger seat. He felt a gasp of relief hit him as Sansa, though clearly dazed and bleeding from a cut near her temple, smiled at him. “Gods, Sansa” he took her hand as she reached for him. Broken glass covered her, falling as she moved and he told her to stay still.

“The boys? Arya?” she asked softly. 

“They’re fine, everyone’s fine” he assured her, reaching to the glove box for a pile of tissues to cover her cut. She winced at the touch and he felt like he could burst into tears at any moment. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts.”

“They’re okay?” she asked again and he nodded as her eyes grew heavy. 

“No no, stay awake” he pleaded. Through her broken window he saw the police car was pulling the truck away from her door and soon a firefighter approached. “Her head is bleeding,” he told the man. 

“Alright” the man nodded. “You the husband?”

“Yes” Stannis answered automatically.

“We’re going to have to cut the door off, I am going to pass you a blanket to cover her, alright?” the man explained. “In the meantime, paramedics are going to check over the kids.” Stannis nodded and could only wait as they worked. 

It was nearly 2 am when they finally reached home. The hospital had wanted to watch Sansa for a good while before releasing her into Stannis’ care. Stannis most likely drove them insane until they relented and released her. He had dropped Gendry off before he went to Storm’s End Medical, the boys and Arya eerily quiet in the back seat, his hands shaking as he tried to hold himself together.

Arya had sat with the boys in the waiting area, everyone deeply shaken by the accident. Though they hadn’t been there to see the accident that killed their parents, Stannis knew they would be thinking about it all the same. Rickon cried for his mother until he fell asleep on the waiting area couch, and Bran clung to Stannis until he too was asleep.

“A mild concussion, a few stitches and she is right as rain. Lucky Mom had a big, safe car” the nurse smiled as she wheeled Sansa toward them. The bruising on Sansa’s forehead and cheek was already setting in and though she looked tired she was smiling and he took that as a very good sign. 

“Mom” Rickon cried sleepily, moving quickly to climb into her lap, hugging Sansa despite her small winces. 

“Ssh baby, it's alright” Sansa soothed him, looking up to Stannis. “I’m alright.”

Finally home, he helped a very sore Sansa to bed, propping her up with pillows as Rickon and Bran climbed in with her, lying on either side, Arya lingered near the foot of the bed looking deeply worried. “Don’t let her sleep yet, boys” Stannis instructed. “I am going to make you some tea, I will be right back” he told Sansa and she gave a small nod, smoothing the boys’ hair. 

Stannis made his way to the kitchen, filling the kettle to set it on the stove with a sigh as he fought his own emotions. The sound of the accident would never leave his head, the panic he felt, the fear. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off tears as a soft sound reached his ears. 

Looking up, he saw Arya standing beside him, tears in her eyes as she trembled, “Stannis---” and then she was hugging him, softly crying into his shirt. She had held it together as she helped with the boys all night, but she was still scared and seeing Sansa with so much blood on her had shaken her, shaken them all. 

“Ssh, you’re alright” He hugged her back. “She’s alright” he assured her. “We’re alright,” this time he assured them both with his words. 

Though stiff and sore, Sansa insisted she wanted to shower the next day, so Stannis helped her cover her stitches with a waterproof bandage before climbing into the shower with her, scrubbing the grime from her hair, the warm water relaxing her stiff muscles. Toward the end of the shower she was leaning heavily against him, sighing as the water covered them both. He held her, their naked bodies pressed together, soaking in each other’s warmth.

He held her until the warm water started to cool, then they dried, dressed and he helped her to the couch. Summer and Shaggydog quickly settled at her feet, and when the boys emerged from their rooms they came quickly to carefully sit with them, Rickon on Sansa’s lap and Bran tucked to Stannis’ side as they watched TV. Arya woke later, and was now reclining on the loveseat as they watched ‘Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer’. Stannis held Sansa’s hand tightly, needing the assurance that she was here and strong beside him. 

“Hey” Sansa squeezed his hand. “I love you” she whispered. 

“I love you” he squeezed her hand and returned to watching the movie surrounded by their family. 

By the time Jon arrived a few days before Christmas, Sansa’s stitches and bruises were gone and a black SUV sat in the driveway, a rental from her insurance company while her car was fixed. The other driver had been found at fault, paying more attention to his phone than the road and suffering far worse injuries than Sansa had thanks to his neglecting to wear a safety belt. Served him right. Stannis had decided that after the first of the year he would trade his Audi in for something larger; a ‘dad car’ Sansa had joked when he told her. He had met her eyes and smiled, ‘exactly’. 

With Jon came the Christmas Spirit in full force, the boys were newly excited for Santa’s visit and Arya’s stories of the fencing tournament that had them all smiling. If Jon noticed Rickon calling Sansa ‘mom’ he didn’t say, just accepted it as it was. 

The afternoon of the 23rd, Stannis found a chance to pull the younger man aside, placing the ring in front of him. 

“Gee Stannis, you’re not really my type” Jon chuckled at the antique ring. 

“Funny” Stannis scoffed. “As you’re Sansa’s closest male relative, someone I respect, I thought it only right to seek your blessing before I ask her to marry me.”

“You don’t need my blessing” Jon shook his head. “She loves you, any idiot can see that. Those boys love you, hell Arya even loves you. You don’t need my blessing, but you have it all the same” Jon offered his hand and Stannis gratefully shook it. “Just take care of them.”

“I will” Stannis nodded and tucked the ring back into his pocket. 

“Now then” Jon smirked. “Man to man. How about I steal the kids, say till 5 o’clock, and give you two a bit of time…” 

Stannis didn’t hesitate, tossing him Sansa’s keys, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff'n'smut train in bound, I feel like I owe you....


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.....let's be honest, just smut.... I owed you.

Sansa was surprised when Jon called for the boys and Arya, announcing they were going to catch a movie. She watched from the kitchen as he ushered them out the door with a wink and a wave. The moment the front door closed, Stannis was on her, lifting her to sit on the counter as he had on her birthday. 

“You’re all mine until 5,” he all but growled, settling against her, pushing her knit dress up her thighs. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Gods” she pulled him close, their kiss was wild, uninhibited as they finally had the house to themselves. They had made love since the accident, but he had been gentle, afraid of hurting her. Now she was desperate, ready to be claimed once again by this man, and judging by the fire in his eyes it was going to be a fun ride. 

She couldn’t wait a second longer to have him inside her, she didn’t even bother with his shirt and went right to the button fly of his jeans, pulling his hard length free. He hissed in pleasure as she stroked him, his own hands frantic as he rolled the condom on. She knew she was already soaked for him, so she moved the material of her panties to the side and guided him forward. Her cry echoed in the kitchen as he sank deep within her, her body suddenly full and she loved the feeling. 

“Fuck” he growled, slowly withdrawing before slamming deep. 

“Yes” she panted, her hands fisted in his sweater as he fucked deeply into her. It was hard, fast and rough, both of them already chasing their release even though they’d just begun. His hands that had been gripping her outer thighs slid in, spreading her wider. One of this thumbs slid over her clit, teasing the sensitive flesh in a way that had her screaming his name as her orgasm washed over her, soaking them both. He followed right behind, pounding mercilessly until he growled in pleasure, holding himself as deep as he could get as he came. 

“Gods” he whispered, kissing her softly. “I love hearing you scream my name like that.”

“I like when you make me scream your name” she smiled. 

“Good, I’m not done with you yet” he carefully moved away to dispose of the condom, hiding it in the trash, before buttoning his jeans just enough to walk. “Come” he took her hand to help her to the floor. Together they walked upstairs and to the bedroom, taking their time to remove each other’s clothing, falling naked to the sheets. 

He worshipped her then, kissing his way down her body, pausing at each nipple to such them deeply into his mouth, savouring her cries. Down her stomach to nibble at each hip, then to her folds, pink and swollen from their first round, and absolutely beautiful. 

“Mine” he whispered against the flesh as he lapped at her. He did his best to wring every cry he could from her and soon she was panting heavily, writhing against him as she began to chase her release once more. 

“Stannis please” she begged. “Oh Gods you’re so good at this, shit” she swore and made him smile against her core. His Sansa was a wildcat. “Shitshit Stannis shit” she screamed as she came, pulsing against his tongue as he licked slowly. 

He wasted no time, flipping her to her knees and placing her hands on the brass bed frame before moving behind her and guiding his cock to the warmth of her drenched channel. He sank into her slowly, the tight grip of her having him groaning in pleasure as she arched her back. He held the curves of her ass in a tight grip as he fucked her, hard and deep, taking advantage of the empty house to fuck her with abandon. 

He could make love to her later, right now he needed to fuck her, claim her and remind them both that they were alive. Running his hands up to shoulders, he adjusted her position, arching her against him, cupping her breasts and plucking at her nipples. 

“You feel so good” he kissed her neck and shoulder. 

“I want to come,” she begged. “Please….”

“Greedy girl” he whispered, sliding a hand down her stomach to where they were joined. “Beg for me, love.”

“Please, please” she panted. “I want to come for you. I want you to come too, Stannis please…”

His fingers ghosted over her bundle of nerves, his hips relentless as he forced her over the edge, screaming as she clamped around him. He barely managed to hold off, it felt so fucking good, but he wanted to prolong this just a bit. 

She whimpered as he rolled her to her back and settled inside her once more, hands in her hair, propped on his elbows above her, he slowed their pace. 

“Sansa” he spoke, his voice husky with emotion. “My Sansa.”

“Yours” her arms and legs went around him. 

“I thought I was going to lose you” he whispered. “I never want to lose you.”

“I love you” she kissed him. 

“I love you” he promised as made love to her now, their bodies sliding together, sweaty and flush, he felt her in every inch of his being, every cell of his heart. It could have been minutes, or hours as he languidly rocked his hips. She had soaked them both and he slid easily in and out, back and forth until she was panting again. 

“I love you” she gasped over and over, like a prayer as they tumbled this time together, her body clinging to his as he came, giving her everything that he had before they collapsed beside one another, thoroughly exhausted. 

When Sansa pulled herself from the bed sometime later, she padded to the shower and turned it on so they could clean up before the kids got home. However as she turned the hot water on she felt how wet she was, looking to her thighs to gasp softly. They hadn’t used a condom, the second time…

Covering her mouth she leaned against the counter, heart racing. It had been good, incredible really and they could have….she felt a smile at her lips as her hand covered her stomach.

“Shower time already” he pouted as he came into the bathroom to kiss her softly. “You alright?” he noticed her odd smile. 

“Of course” she assured him. Smiling to herself as they climbed into the shower and cleaned each other. 

They shared languid kisses until the warm water turned cold and then they shut it off, drying quickly. Sansa quickly toweled her hair and pulled on her satin robe while Stannis found his boxer briefs, pulling them on before pulling his jeans on, leaving them unbuttoned. He looked so impossibly sexy, she smiled.

“Stannis?” she stood before him. 

“Hmm?” he stroked her back, the satin smooth under his hands.

“We didn’t….the second time” she blushed. “We didn’t use a condom” she felt his hands still on her body. 

“That’s why you were smiling,” he replied, cupping her cheek. “I have never seen that smile on you before…”

She nodded, “I thought about how incredible it felt and how there would be no better way to make a baby, than with that much love.”

“I’ve wanted to make children with you for a while now” he stroked her body, pulling her against him to kiss her. “Gods the idea of you carrying my child is so erotic” he nibbled her neck. 

“I want that” she gasped against him. “Gods I want that…”

“So do I” he admitted. “But if you’re going to bear my children, I require you bear my last name as well.”

“Stannis?” she looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

“Sansa Baratheon” he said softly. “Has a nice ring to it” he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled a small velvet pouch free. “I hadn’t figured out how to ask you yet,” he admitted. “Some large romantic gesture or candle lit moment, but I am an impatient man when it comes to you, it seems” she cried silently as he opened the pouch and sank to one knee. “Sansa Stark, I would be honored if you would be my wife, my partner and mother to all _our_ children,” he offered her the ring and she nodded frantically, blinking away tears as he stood and slid the beautiful white gold antique ring onto her finger. 

“Its perfect” she marvelled. 

“Like you, my Mother also loved antiques, this was hers and now it is yours” he told her. “I love you, more than anything. I love our family, I love our life together.”

“I love you” Sansa cried. “I can’t wait to marry you” she threw her arms around him then, kissing him as she cried with joy. His strong arms held her, unshed tears in his eyes as he kissed her back. 

Downstairs in the once-forgotten workroom beside the laundry room, unseen by anyone, a pattern fell from the bulletin board to the work table, resting face up in the middle of the surface.


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up with some fluff...

Christmas Eve found the Stark/Baratheon house once again filled with laughter and Christmas music. Stannis had made a lasagna that was in the oven, allowing him to watch as Rickon and Sansa danced to ‘Jingle Bell Rock’. Rickon and Bran already wore their special Christmas pajamas and Sansa looked beautiful in her dark green dress. 

When the family had returned from the movie yesterday, they had met them in the kitchen and broken the news, unable to wait. Jon smirked, “You don’t waste time” he laughed as the family celebrated. Even Arya gave him a nod and a smile. He told her once he meant to stay, he hadn’t been lying. 

Gendry and Arya were dancing goofily too, both in ridiculous sweaters that Jon had brought from the North. Gendry was a part of their family now, even had presents under the tree to open tomorrow morning. He was a good kid, but was always alone at home and Stannis could tell that the solitude wore on him, as it would any 14 year old. With no father figure to speak of, Gendry took to Stannis and Jon quickly, seeking their advice or thoughts when he needed them. Whether or not anything romantic developed between Gendry and Arya, which Stannis suspected it would, he was a good friend to her and part of their family. 

He found his mind wandering back to Sansa and the secret smile she had yesterday as she thought of their children. Perhaps next year they would have added to their brood, either him or Sansa holding a small baby as they celebrated. 

In truth, they already had three children, though Arya was more like a little sister than a daughter. He would fight for them, protect them and do whatever was needed to keep them happy. He was proud to join Sansa in caring for them. 

But the idea of Sansa carrying his child, her body rounded and lush, was nearly more than he could bear. Would their child have his once-black hair and the Baratheon look? Or the fiery red hair of its mother? He found himself anxious to find out. 

“Now this,” Jon smiled at the raucous. “This is how it should be” he told Stannis. 

Stannis agreed, “I will do my best to keep it this way.”

“I know” Jon replied. “I could tell that first day at Arya’s school you were a goner. Gods you looked like you were going to punch me.”

“I thought you were Robb” Stannis stated. “Had you been him I might have broken school policy to hit you.”

Jon nodded, “Understandable.”

Later that night, Sansa tucked Rickon into bed as Stannis helped Bran. “Sleep tight baby, soon Santa will be here” she kissed his forehead and tucked him in right. 

“Goodnight momma” he sighed into his pillow, clutching a stuffed dog as he closed his eyes. He had called her that since the accident, the emotion of the situation pulling the words free and now he said them often. He was barely five when their parents died, and as he grew she would be the only mother he remembered and Stannis the only father. The words wrapped around her heart and she smiled as she left his room, pulling the door nearly closed. 

She made her way to her bedroom, leaving John, Arya and Gendry to their kung-fu. They would pop down later and add the ‘Santa’ presents to the tree, for now she was going to relax. She had kicked off her flats and removed her earrings when Stannis came in behind her. She noticed the odd look on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed near her. 

“Stannis? What’s wrong?”

“Bran” Stannis cleared his throat, voice deep. “He asked since I was marrying you, and Rickon calls you Mom, if that made me his Dad.” 

“Oh” Sansa smoothed a hand over his cheek. 

“Said that he would like me as a Dad, that he talked to Santa about it,” Stannis covered his mouth to hide the emotion there. Sansa slid onto his lap, holding him tightly as he took several deep, shaky breaths. 

“Oh my love” she held him tight. “I knew from the first you were going to be an amazing father someday, and I was right.”

“I love you, Sansa Stark” he whispered against her, holding her close. 

“I love you, Stannis Baratheon” she answered. 

He made love to her slowly, achingly slow as they celebrated their first Christmas together. There was nothing fast or hurried about it as he took her, it was heady and deep. He held her tightly against him as he loved her, face buried in her neck as she came around him with a gasping whimper that undid him. He watched her as he slid home, pouring into her as deeply as he could, their eyes locked as they wordlessly prayed. 

Sometime later they pulled on their pajamas and carried a few more presents downstairs, careful not to wake Gendry who was fast asleep on the couch (and had been thoroughly warned about staying there by a very stern Stannis). Piling them quickly and putting out the stockings (1 for each child and Gendry), they scurried back upstairs to bed, snuggling close as sleep took them. 

It was just past dawn when Rickon and Bran stormed the bedroom and launched onto the bed. It was the first of many Christmas’ that Stannis and Sansa would awaken this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue to go! Thank you so much for sticking with me!


	16. Part 16 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading, commenting and sending love! I am so glad you love this! I had so much fun writing it! More from this pair soon, in the meantime, here is your fluff of an epilogue...

“It’s gaudy, truly. Bigger than you!” Sansa laughed as Arya carefully maneuvered her large trophy from the back of the SUV and into the house, smirking at her sister as she went. Gendry followed, carrying her foil and gear bags. This was her fifth or perhaps sixth fencing trophy now, all of them taking up an entire shelf in her room and getting larger with each match. Last year she had won the same Winter Tournament in her very first competition as a beginner and she had come full circle to win the 24 and under advanced class. 

Stannis had gone with her, a ‘proud fencing dad’ now and the one Arya made no secret of preferring to go with her. ‘Stannis is scary, helps me intimidate the competition’ Arya said. ‘And he doesn’t dance when I win’. Sansa had stayed home with Bran, Rickon and little Cassana, now just over two months old. Born slightly overdue, she was their belated Christmas Gift, as Stannis liked to say. 

They had married in early March in a small, private ceremony at the Storm’s End Gardens. Sansa had made her own dress, a copy of Grandmother Minisa’s as she had always promised. Her decision cemented when she went in the sewing room to grab it from the board, only to find it sitting on her work bench, pin still in the corner. A sign, she cried softly, from her mother. Fortunately the pattern was forgiving and hid the very slight swell of her stomach. 

Of course by early March everything made her cry and she wept softly as they danced their first Dance in the same spot they had on their first date. Stannis had looked wonderful in his tuxedo, Jon, Rickon and Bran dressed to match. Arya had even let Sansa make her maid of honor dress a duplicate to her own wedding dress, but in a soft grey. A proud Stark color.

By the end of March her stomach was impossible to hide. Though she was already raising 3 children, feeling the life grow inside of her, tumble and move had floored her. She had no idea that she could love someone so wholly even though she had yet to meet them. On several occasions Stannis found her seated at her vanity, simply holding the swell of her stomach as she spoke to their child, a little girl they soon learned, and when he found her thus, he would join her. 

Sansa had never understood how her mother loved being pregnant, but now she did. Creating a life from love was incredible, even if her back had hurt her the entire third trimester and her belly was so large near the end that her husband had to help her with her shoes. Towards the end, Rickon would love to lay his head on her belly and let Cassana kick against his head, his laugh contagious as he felt each movement.

Cassana was the picture of Tully beauty except for her inky black hair. She was beautiful and had her father’s calm temperament, happy to observe all around her. Stannis had wept as he held her for the first time in the delivery room, rocking her softly as blue eyes stared back at him in wonder. Her strong, fierce husband was an incredible father, as she always knew he would be. 

“Arya did great” Stannis smiled, kissing her in greeting before kissing the bundle in her arms. “Hello darling” he greeted his daughter who waved her arms until Stannis took her. Ever a Daddy’s girl, as soon as she was in her father’s arms she dropped her head against his shoulder in contentment, tiny fingers clutching his sweater. 

“And you were worried about giving Arya a sword” Sansa laughed. 

“She’s a different kid now,” Stannis replied. “Completely. Even Counselor Lannister agreed.”

“Because of you” Sansa assured him. And it was, Stannis’ unfailing patience from the start had helped Arya find her way. In joining their family he also helped Bran open up and be more of a kid, and was a calming influence on Rickon, though he would always be wild. 

“Because of us” Stannis locked the car and walked her inside. Larger than last year’s, a new Christmas tree took up the entire corner of the living room, brightly decorated by all of them earlier in the week to ring in December. 

“Dad!” Rickon jumped passed Sansa as Stannis made his way inside. “Pizza Sam’s?!”

“Pizza Sam’s” Stannis agreed and the boys celebrated. “You’re gonna be sick of pizza by the time your sister finishes winning trophies.”

“I’m never going to stop winning,” Arya announced as she carried her trophy up the stairs to her room, Gendry behind her. “I am going to win the Olympics.”

“I believe you” Stannis smirked up at her. “And Gendry” Stannis warned. “Door stays open.”

“Yes, sir” Gendry nodded as Arya scoffed. 

Stannis stood in the silence of the kitchen, staring at the wall of photos as he drank his coffee. It was early yet, though the house would soon stir, for now he would have a few moments to himself. Before Sansa had stormed into his life, quiet is all he had. Quiet solitude. But now, he had a life filled with love and laughter, so much laughter. 

That wasn’t to say every day was perfect, they all had their hard days too. Somedays the boys argued, some days they were just cranky. Some days they were even sad. 

His eyes drifted to the Stark’s wedding photo. A sad day. He went with them on the anniversary of the accident to lay flowers on the grave of Ned and Catelyn Stark, taking a moment to introduce himself to Sansa’s parents, and to let them know he would take care of their children and grandchildren. Sansa, heavily pregnant, cried silently beside him as he spoke. 

Below the Stark’s wedding photo was his parents’, and beside that was his and Sansa’s, both an amazing and sad day. He had been hurt when Renly came alone, offering Robert’s excuses on why he could not be there, the obvious reason hanging in their face. Cersei. He had hugged Renly, thanking him for at least showing up. Renly adored Sansa and though surprised to see Stannis was already such a father to the younger Stark siblings, could tell that his brother was very happy. But he forgot all about Robert as Jon walked Sansa down the aisle, entrusting her to his care. His strong, beautiful wife. 

Below that photo, was Sansa sitting on his lap, a newborn Cassie in her arms as they looked at their daughter. He had been terrified when Sansa finally went into labor. Jon had come to town the week before and stayed with the others, agreeing to drive them to the hospital as soon as Cassie was born. Stannis had stayed beside Sansa the entire time, holding her hand as she screamed, cried and pushed the crying baby with a shock of black hair into the world. He had swallowed tears as he cut the cord, kissed Sansa in awe and thanked her as the doctors cleaned their daughter and the moment Cassie was in his arms, her cries slowed, blue eyes starting up at him in awe. He had cried then, unashamed tears as he took her to Sansa, who joined him with tears of her own.

He remembered the day Sansa told him she was pregnant. It was a rainy Sunday in February, the boys asleep on the couch in between them, Arya on the back patio practising, they had been relaxing in front of the TV when she simply blurted “I haven’t had my period since before Christmas”. He stared at her for several seconds before he laughed, so loud that he woke the boys. He couldn't help it, he was so _happy_. He marvelled at every change in her body, every kick and movement of her belly, every sonogram. He was right in thinking that Sansa would be beautiful while pregnant, she was. He knew they both wanted more children, and when the time came he would happily give them to her. 

His eyes moved to a photo of Bran and his science fair project for 5th grade that won first place. ‘A Study of the Weirwood Trees of the North’, by Bran Stark. Another Pizza Sam’s moment. Bran, while still quiet, had opened up around his family and had become Stannis’ reading sidekick. Bran loved history almost as much as Stannis did, so when Bran realized he had a history teacher as his Dad, he was quite proud. 

Below that was Arya, Gendry, Bran and Rickon on this last Halloween, all of them dressed like superheroes, the boys had an absolute blast painting Gendry green.

But his favorite on the wall was one that sat beside one nearly identical to it from many years ago. His Sansa, _his wife_ in a white sundress, red hair flying in the wind as she stood in the waves of Storm’s End Beach. One hand held her hair, the other the curve of her pregnant belly. Her smile was the same as it had been the summer before the accident, true joy on her face as she looked at him as he took the photo. 

“You’re up early” Sansa’s wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. 

“Surveying my kingdom” he nodded to the wall of photos, covering her hands with his. 

“We still have some photos to hang up” she nuzzled against him. “I took a rather adorable one of you, Cassie and Bran asleep on the couch, and another of you and Jon in those ridiculous knight costumes” she laughed. 

“We could have conquered the North” Stannis teased. “Could have been king of the seven.”

“Of course, your grace” she moved to his side, stealing a sip of his coffee. “We have a beautiful family.”

“We do” he agreed. “I love you, Sansa Baratheon.”

“I love you, Stannis Baratheon” she snuggled against him as they enjoyed the last bit of quiet in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
